Flowers, Fire, Notes, and Technology
by winxluv101
Summary: Sequel to Coming back. Bloom, Musa, Flora, and Tecna each had twins that are now 16. What happens when Bloom gets a phone call from an old friend, causing confusion with their new lives. What will their children think about the Winx?
1. 16 years later

**16 years later...**

Thorne and Leif were practicing racing to see if they were making progress with their speed. Ruby and Wick were practicing with the Dragon Flame. Melody and Max were practicing transformation battling. Lastly, Tia and Len were doing virtual practice with their strengths. All of them were twins born a different days, one month apart.

"Thorne, Leif! Can you come here for a moment?" Flora called from a room in the back.

"Sure mom!" Thorne called as they ran to their mother and father.

"What is it?" Leif said as he leaned against the doorway and Thorne did the same.

"Hm," Flora examined them and looked at Anagan, "they get that from you."

Anagan smirked, "I know. Thorne how is your technique getting?"

"That's a surprise. Leif, Tia, Len, Melody, Max, Ruby, Wick, and I want to show all of you our progress."

"All of us as in who?" Flora looked at her kids suspiciously. Bloom, Musa, Tecna, and Flora were all under the same spell as the wizards, allowing them not to age. They still had the minds of 19 year olds. Leif laughed.

"You, dad, Uncle Ogron, Duman and Gantlos, and Aunt Tecna, Musa, and Bloom. Duh," Thorne laughed at the sudden use of language as Flora and Anagan smiled.

"We'll be starting in a few minutes so please, get the others." Thorne and Leif walked out and their parents followed. Anagan picked Thorne up and ran her to the main room where everyone else was already waiting for them. He started to run around in circles while Thorne screamed.

"Anagan, put her down," Musa laughed as Musa, Tecna, and Bloom went to their children.

"He's just seeing how long she can last without passing out, darling, don't worry." Duman transformed into a wolf and ran over to his children as well.

"Some!...one!...help!...me!" Thorne could only talk every once in a while because they couldn't understand her while Anagan spun her.

"Okay, we're gonna do plan B though, okay?" Ruby yelled as she and Wick got into fighting position.

"What!...ever!...it!...takes!" Thorne was starting to get dizzy.

"No, she needs to do this herself, you two," Flora said as she watched her daughter get spun around over and over again.

"Okay!...I see!...How it is!...mom!" Thorne put up her hand up and it started to glow green and purple.

"Winter Rouge!" She shot out a beam and large vines grew the floor, "Fast Growth!" The vines grew twice as large and grabbed Anagan.

"Okay, okay, you win. Put me down now!" Thorne smirked as she released the vines hold on her dad and he let her go. When he did, she fell down, but Leif ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Good job, T. You survived," Melody said as she de-transformed and swung her highlighter pink hair over her shoulder, her gold eyes sparkling.

"I feel nauseous," Leif let her go and she couldn't walk straight. She held her arms out as she steadied herself, "Okay, I'm good. A little dizzy, but I'm stable."

"In your opinion," Leif smirked at his sister and she glared at him.

"Shut it, Leif before I shut it for you." Leif put his hands up as Thorne rolled her eyes and walked over to Melody.

"Now mom, dad, aunts, uncles, we present our progress. Brother vs. sister," Tia said as she walked over to her cousins. Ruby did the same and got into fighting position and she smirked at her brother.

"And of course the brothers team will win," Max said as he and Len high-fived each other and got into fighting position as well.

"But that's not fair. Melody learned something new," Max said as he looked at his mother, "Mom, please tell her she can't use it."

Musa shrugged her shoulders as Duman de-transformed and hugged her from behind, "Sorry, Max, but if she knows how to use it, she can." Max silently cursed so his mother wouldn't hear him.

"Let's get this started, brother. Mom or dad?" Thorne said as she put her feet in position, "Speed or nature?"

Leif looked carefully at her, "I had mom last time, so I'll let you have her this time. I'll choose dad." Thorne smirked at him.

"Okay."

"What are you two talking about?" They both looked at their father and smiled.

"Oh, whenever we train, we choose which side of our power to use. I'm using nature power and Leif is using super speed. All of use that method, look around you." Thorne showed her hand to indicate the others in their fighting uniform.

Melody and Thorne were using their mom's power so their outfits were black sparkle crop tops with matching shorts. Thorne had hints of mint green in the shorts and Melody had hints of blue in her's. Tia and Ruby were wearing black suits of rubber that went from neck to toe. Tia had hints of light purple and Ruby had hints of red on her suit.

"So Ruby is using my power?" Ogron said as he looked at his daughter.

"And Wick is using mine?" Bloom said as she looked at Thorne and she nodded as they both went to opposite sides.

Max and Leif were wearing black clothing, like their dad's, the same hints of color as their sisters. Len and Wick were wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Let's get this party started," Ruby said as her gloved hands started to glow. Melody stood in the middle of Ruby and Tia. Thorne stood next to Ruby and she held her hands in position, "You call it, dad."

"Ready, set, GO!" Ogron yelled as Wick shot an attack at Tia, but she ducked and fired back, sending him back a few feet.

"That's my girl," Gantlos said as he smirked at his daughter as she shot another attack at Leif, but he ran out of the way, only to run into Thorne's attack.

"Pollinate," Thorne put her palm out and blew on it, causing little yellow specks to fly around the boys, blurring their vision. Thorne went over to the adults and handed them each a pair of headphones.

"You're gonna need them," they all put them in and Thorne did a thumbs-up sign to Melody and she nodded.

"Siren song," Melody held her hands up as the girls put in their own pair of headphones. Her hands were glowing purple and suddenly the boys were on the ground and holding their ears and screaming in agony.

"STOP STOP STOP!" Max yelled as he held his ears, his sister smirked at him.

"Is that a call for mercy!" She yelled over their screaming.

"Yes, just stop!" She put her hands down and Thorne did the same. The pollen disappeared and the sound stopped. Ti signaled her parents to take of the headphones.

"Len, maybe you should start training with dad." Tia laughed as she helped her brother off the floor.

"Maybe I should," Len tried to walk on his own, but he walked wobbly, like the other boys. Thorne smiled.

"Pollen can make your vision blurry. Give it a few minutes," she walked Leif past their parents as they all de-transformed from their fighting clothes.

"Come on, you eight need your sleep," Musa said as she rubbed Max's back and he nodded as they all went down the hall. They heard Bloom cellphone ring and they all stood in the hallway.

"Go ahead and answer it, Bloom," Flora said as she walked over to her, "Who is it?"

Bloom looked down at the caller ID and her eyes widened, "Its Stella."

* * *

**Hi everyone, I decided to do a third story to the Not again series. plz review**

**winxluv**


	2. Confusion

**Confusion**

The teens all looked at each other.

"Do you know a Stella?" Ruby whispered as she looked at her brother. He shook his head as he heard his mother's voice.

"Hey, Stella. Uh, what's up?" They could hear another voice as she put her phone on speaker.

"Bloom darling, I haven't spoken to you in years and all I get is a what's up?"

"Okay, hi, how are you?" Ruby and Wick came back into the room and looked at her.

"Mom, who is that?" Ruby said as she looked at her mother and crossed her arms, allowing her wavy red hair to cover her sky blue eyes.

"Bloom, did someone in the background just call you MOM?" Stella sounded excited.

"Who is this chick mom? Seriously," Wick said as he looked at the cell phone in disgust.

"Did someone else just call you mom?" Stella was over the top excited.

"Yes, Stella. I have kids." Stella literally squealed with excitement as the rest of them came into the room.

"Mom? Dad?" Leif said as he looked at his parents, "Who is this lady?"

"Bloom, how many kids do you have!"

"Two, Stella," she turned to her kids, "Ruby, Wick, wait for me in your room." They pouted as they left the room.

"That was _my_ kid Stella," Flora said as she rubbed her forehead, "Leif, you and Thorne go to the room and we'll explain later." Leif started to walk away, but Thorne stayed put.

"Thorne, go" Anagan said as he looked at his daughter sternly, so she reluctantly stomped away. The other kids looked at their parents.

"Mom, you never hide things from us." Len looked at his mother as Tia spoke as well.

"_Dad_ does, but _you_ don't, why is this any different?" Tia crossed her arms as Gantlos pointed to where the others had left and they glared at him as they left as well. Melody and Max looked at each other and shrugged.

They looked at Musa, "You should know that we're not going anywhere." They both sat down and crossed their arms. Musa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you can stay there all you want," she snapped her finger and the phone became a hologram. They saw a lady that looked about 21 and had blonde hair.

"Wow Muse, you haven't changed a bit." Stella laughed and Musa rolled her eyes again.

"And you..._have_." Melody and Max silently laughed at their mother's remark.

"Aww, look at your kids, they're so adorable," Max looked at the hologram oddly as there was another voice.

"Oh so they get to stay and _we_ can't?" Thorne's voice echoed through the room and Anagan shook his head.

"You can come in if you're quiet." Before anyone else could say anything, Leif and Thorne ran into the room at lighting speed. Ruby and Wick following, and soon after, Len and Tia.

"I though you were only talking to our kids, not all of them." Flora looked at Anagan and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you mind if I just come there?"

The girls all looked at each other, "Sure Stella, why not?" Stella snapped her fingers and ended the call, suddenly she appeared in the room behind Tia.

"Uh Stella I suggest you not do that," Tecna said cautiously. Stella shook her head and smiled as she approached Tia, but she didn't turn around.

"Fairy, don't do that." Gantlos said slowly, but Stella had already put her hand on Tia's shoulder.

"Hi, wh-" Tia quickly reached up and pulled Stella's hand and pulled it behind her back.

"I told you not to do that," Tecna shook her head, "Gantlos?"

Gantlos nodded as he put up his hand, and Tia let go and went over to her dad. He hugged her and Tia looked at her mom.

"Mom, who is she?" Stella stretched her arm.

"I'm Stella, who are you?"

"Tia, and as you can see, I don't like it when people sneak up on me."

"Obviously," she looked around the warehouse, "isn't this the place where,"

"Yes," Musa cut her off. Stella hugged her, Flora, Tecna, and Bloom.

"Okay then, now who's kids are who?" Stella's eyes scanned over the teens.

"Thorne and Leif," Flora said as she opened her arms and they went to her and Anagan, "are our kids."

"Tia and Len are our kids," Tecna said as she hugged Len and Tia hugged Gantlos.

"Lemme guess. The two with the red hair are Bloom and Ogron's?" They nodded, "And the last two are Musa and Duman's."

They nodded, "And you know what the best creation of life is, Ms. Stella?" Melody asked sweetly.

"What, sweetie?"

Melody's sweet expression turned hard, "Names."

Thorne rolled her eyes, "Don't mind Melody, she's sour when she doesn't get any sleep."

"You are definetly Flora's daughter, you're so sweet."

"Actually," Anagan said as he picked her up, "she's more bitter sweet." He started to run in circles again, causing her to scream.

"Abuse!...Abuse!...Abuse!"

"That's just his way of showing he loves you, Thorne!" Bloom said as she watched Anagan spin her around.

"POLLINATE!" Suddenly there was a huge puff of yellow smoke and coughing.

"Okay okay, you can stop before I go blind." The smoke disappeared and Thorne was guiding Anagan to the others.

"That's the second time today you've done that, and I'm still nauseous." Anagan smirked at his daughter.

"Ms. Stella, I don't mean to be rude, but can you come back tomorrow?" Ruby asked sweetly.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow! Ooh, do you mind if I bring the others?"

"Others?" Len looked at Tecna, "What others?"

"Sure Stella. Do they have kids too?" Flora asked as Thorne led Anagan to her and she steadied him.

"Yep! See you tomorrow!" With a snap of her fingers, she disappeared.

All of the teens held their heads, "That's the most pep I've seen in forever," Wick said as he shook his head.

"I know," said Ruby, "It makes me sick to my stomach." Bloom rolled her eyes at her children.

"You're definetly your father's children. Come on, time for bed," she led them upstairs with the others following.

"Night dad, good luck with seeing 'n the morning," Thorne said as she reached the stairs.

Anagan laughed lightly, "Goodnight, Flower."

_Next_ _day_

The teens all woke up at 10 am. They quickly changed and ran to their parents' rooms. Thorne and Leif went to Flora and Anagan's room, Ruby and Wick went to Bloom and Ogron's room, and so on.

"Come on dad," Thorne whined as she stood in the doorway.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he followed her downstairs where everyone was already waiting for them.

"Girls, can you make the coffee today?," Musa said as she pointed over to the coffee bean plant on the counter. Thorne nodded and said a quick spell, causing the plant become filled with coffee beans.

Tia waved her hand and a strainer full of the coffee beans appeared. Melody snapped her fingers and boiling water ran through it, melting it. Ruby's eyes turned red as she held her hand out, making the liquid that came out turn to coffee. Thorne snapped her fingers and it went into a pot and served everyone.

"What would we do without magic?" Melody asked as she clinked cups with Ruby.

"Nothing," Thorne said obviously while she took a big gulp of the hot liquid and everyone laughed.

"Speaking of nothing," Ruby said as she looked at her dad, "When is that girl getting here? Uh, Stella?"

Bloom looked down at her wrist watch and was about to say something when everyone heard a loud yell.

"WE'RE HEEERE!"


	3. Not so nice to meet you

**Not so nice to meet you - Thorne & Leif's POV**

_Thorne's POV_

We all looked at each other once again as I looked at my mom and dad.

"Apparently now," Ruby grabbed Wick and Uncle Ogron's arms and pulled them to the main room.

"Nice to see you again...um, what's your names...again?"

Ruby and Wick rolled their eyes as Uncle put his arms around both of them.

"You can't remember my kids' name for one night, Stella?" Aunt Bloom walked up behind him kissed Wick on the forehead. She walked over to her friends, and there were a few more than I thought. There was Stella and two other girls, and they each had a kid.

"Its nice to see you too. Girls, I want you to meet the eight children that kept our friends for coming home," I looked at the other kids in disgust and they all looked my age.

Tia cracked her knuckles loudly, scaring Stella enough to have her hide behind the tall girl. She rolled her eyes and walked in front of me.

"This one is _adorable_, how can she be Anagan's daughter?" She tried to stroke my honey brown hair, but Melody grabbed it quickly.

"Don't touch her," she spat. The woman took her hand away and she looked at me sweetly.

"You must be Flora's daughter. I'm Layla," Layla put her hand out, and I think I was supposed to shake it. I grabbed it and shook it the way my dad did, and I think I put her in pain, good.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" I asked innocently and I could hear my cousins and my brother snickering in the background. I don't think she saw that I did that on purpose.

"Did your dad teach you that?" I nodded and she glared at my dad.

She looked at Melody, "What's your name?" Melody transformed into a wolf and approached Layla and she backed up cautiously and the other girl run in front her.

"Get back!" Melody de-transformed and arched her eyebrow.

"My dad says its okay to do that to guests," She smiled devilishly, "The name's Melody, but my cousins and brother call me Mel sometimes."

"Musa and Duman's daughter," Stella managed to get out as Leif put his hands on my shoulders, "They're all in pairs. Daughter and son."

I nodded, "That's correct. My name's Thorne and this is my brother Leif." Leif nodded his head briefly as Ruby spoke up.

"Ruby, and this is my brother, Wick."

"Sup," Wick flipped his hair out of his golden eyes.

I rolled my eyes as Max continued, "I'm Max and you've met my sister, Melody."

"I'm Tia's brother, Len." Len nodded his head like Leif had done as we all looked at Stella.

"Oh I guess I'm supposed to introduce all of us," She walked around the people she brought and pointed to the lady with long pink hair and her son.

"This is Roxy and her son, Ethan," Ethan nodded at Tia, probably because he liked her, "And this is Layla and her son, Erie. And this is _my_ son, Drew."

"Nice to meet you all and its good to see you three again," my mom said sweetly, and I looked at dad and we both shook our heads. She walked over to me a started brushing my hair with a brush that appeared out of no where. At first, I didn't know that it was her, so I flinched. I then remembered the soft touch of my mother's hand and I eased down.

"Wow, Flora. It seems that your daughter relaxes at your touch," Roxy looked at my mom as she brushed my hair and put it into a tight ponytail.

"Yeah, this is my little angel," I smiled at my mother as my dad came over and put his arms around me in an embrace.

"She's more a daddy's girl than a mama's girl though," my mom put her hands on her hips and she said a spell, causing the ceiling to be covered in a training course of tight ropes made of vines.

"What about Leif?"

"He's a man, not a boy," Leif smirked at dad as he quickly ran to the wall and walked up it.

"What are they doing?" Roxy asked as she looked at Leif in fear.

"Oh," Aunt Bloom looked at them in surprise, "everyday at the same time, the kids train. I guess it slipped our minds."

I looked up and smirked.

"Do I have to do it myself, or are you going to help me?" I asked innocently and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Ask one of your cousins, they're there for a reason," I dropped my jaw and shook my head. I closed my mouth and looked at Len and he walked over to me. Leif hung upside down on a tightrope as Len threw me in the air and he caught me by my wrists.

"That's my boy, don't let her fall," I could hear my dad say as Leif helped me onto the tightrope.

"Please don't let her fall," I saw as my mom crossed her fingers and closed her eyes and I smiled.

"Don't worry mom, dad trained us in balance and speed while Uncles Ogron, Gantlos, and Duman taught us everything else," I shrugged as I did a cartwheel on the tightrope, scaring Stella, and everyone she brought with her.

"You are _evil_. You teach your daughter to do that kind of stuff!" Stella yelled at my dad and he stayed calm.

"Oh please, Stella. Thorne and Leif are the most flexible kids I've ever met. They're completely safe," Aunt Musa said as Uncle Duman wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on Leif, don't let your sister get all the glory!" I laughed at Wick as he yelled to my brother.

"Yeah Leif, come on!" I taunted him and he smirked at me as he ran up to me and I ducked. He jumped and landed upside down on his hands and started to walk on his hands. I jumped up and landed on my feet on top of his as he continued to walk.

"Can we do that one thing that Uncle just taught us dad!" Leif yelled as his face started to turn red and I laughed slightly.

"Which uncle taught you what?"

We looked at each other as I jumped 10 feet in the air and landed on one foot, "Sorry dad, he said not to tell."

Leif quickly landed on his feet and exhaled, "Come on dad." He waved his hand to us, signaling that we could do it.

I smirked as I let my feet go limp and I fell off of the rope, causing Stella and Roxy to both scream, but before it was out of reach, I grabbed the rope with my hands and looked down at everyone innocently.

"Is something wrong? Did someone get hurt?" Layla smiled at me and I smiled back as I swung my legs, latching them onto the rope and let my hands go and I dangled by my feet.

"Hurry up, Leif. I'm getting dizzy!"

"When do you _not_ get dizzy?"

"When dad doesn't spin me," I muttered, but everyone still managed to hear me.

"Anagan, you spin your own daughter!" I rolled my eyes as Leif jumped down and grabbed my hands.

"Dad! Mom! Watch this!" Leif yelled as I swung him to the next rope and he latched onto it with his feet, scaring my mother.

"Who taught them that!"

I shrugged as we repeated the step over and over again until we got to the middle rope.

"You can come down now!" I looked over at Layla who looked like she was scared out of her mind. I laughed as I let Leif go and he landed on his feet. He held his arms out and I jumped down, he caught me and set me on my feet as our cousins started clapping.

_Leif's POV_

"Wow Flora," Thorne looked over at Stella, "you're kids are amazing gymnasts."

Our mom smiled as she made the vines disappear, "Thank you, but you should see the others. You should see them a different time though."

"Why?"

"You seem a little shakin' after seeing Thorne and Leif, that's why," I slightly laughed at my Aunt's side comment as Tia took out her camera and showed Thorne a video of me and her doing the gymnastics routine we just did.

"How about tomorrow?"

"I'm warning you though. The kids can be a bit extreme when it comes to training," I looked at Aunt Bloom and smirked.

"I wonder who we get that from," I said as Thorne snapped her fingers, changing her clothes and fixing her hair to be down and under a headband. Ruby, Tia, and Melody stepped next to her as Max, Len, and Wick went to me. I snapped my fingers like she did, changing my clothes and drying my hair from the sweat.

"Well, how about some coffee? The girls just made some this morning," Aunt Tecna said as she put her arm around Tia.

"Sure, we'd love some," Layla said as she and Erie winked at my sister. I tapped my dad and he looked at me as I turned my eyes to Erie and he nodded. He took Thorne under his arm and started to lead her back to the kitchen.

"Well, we better go before the coffee gets cold," he said sarcastically as our Uncles and cousins followed behind them.

"Nice play dad," Thorne rolled her eyes and smirked, "That guy was really freaking me out."

"Stay away from him, Thorne," we both looked at our Uncle Ogron as he continued, "None of you should ever turn good entirely, okay?"

"Yes dad," Ruby and Wick said in unison.

"Yes uncle," the rest of us said as he nodded his head in approval. I could hear our mom and the others start following us as I whispered to Thorne, but everyone could hear us except for our "_lovely_" guests, mother, and aunts.

"Yo, Thorne."

"Sup?" She whispered back as I smirked.

"We never gave our guests our welcome present." She looked at me confusedly, but I saw a smirk creep on her face as she nodded.

"Well that would be unkind for us to do, brother. Girls, let give them our little..._gift_." Everyone watched as she twirled her fingers in a circle, creating an green orb. Melody did the same making a blue orb as well as Tia and Ruby making purple and red. We all watched as the orbs flew up and collided into a shimmering black orb.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Thorne smirked at her cousins as they each raised a hand and lightly pushed the orb backwards. I couldn't wait to see what they had in store for them.

* * *

**Hi everyone. Thnx so much for the reviews so far, I didn't think a lot of people would like this series, so thnx for proving me wrong!**

**winxluv**


	4. More surprises

**More surprises - Melody and Max's POV**

_Melody's POV_

I love Thorne so much, and she is one of my favorite cousins. Actually, she _is_ my favorite cousin. The girls were all like my sisters and my other cousins were like my brothers.

Suddenly we heard a scream and we all laughed silently.

"Man, I _love_ my evil side. So many funny pranks," me and Thorne high-fived as Ruby and Tia did too.

"How much fire did you put in it, Ruby?" She smirked.

"100%"

I nodded and looked at Tia, "How many viruses?"

"100%"

"Nice, nice."

Thorne looked at me, "How much venom did you put in it?"

"100% How much poison ivy did you put in it?"

She shrugged, "50%"

"What? What's in the other 50?"

She looked at me and smirked, "Poison oak." All four of us laughed, "Its amazing how many plants are poisonous."

"Thorne!"

"Ruby!"

"Tia!"

The girls all exhaled, but I laughed smugly and whispered to them.

"Ha ha, my mom didn't call my name," I said in a sing-song tone.

"MELODY!"

"Dangit mom." We all sulked as everyone else continued to the kitchen.

"Yes, mom?" Thorne looked at Aunt Flora as she pulled Stella from a giant crater in the stairs.

"What happened to the stair?"

She shrugged, "I dunno what happened mom, maybe we should just fix it?"

"Maybe _you_ can just fix it."

"Come on, Flo. Go easy on her. Its not like its her fault," Layla said as Stella got back on her feet.

"No," Thorne looked down sadly, even though _I know_ she's faking, "I can fix it. Its okay." She waved her hand over the broken stair and it rebuilt itself. She walked away sadly as Ruby, Tia and I followed. I rubbed her back all the way to the kitchen. We were there earlier and the guys were all sitting at the table already.

"How'd it go?" Leif said as Thorne went back to normal and smirked.

"Your sister has _mad_ acting skills." She did a mock bow.

"Thank you very much. Ooh, shh, they're coming," Thorne put on her sad face. It was _really_ convincing. Aunt Flora walked in and she hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Thorne. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

She sniffled, "Its okay mom. I know you didn't mean it." She smiled as she wiped her eyes and soon she was back to normal, "Let's just forget what happened okay? Start off _fresh_."

"That would be lovely, Thorne," Stella said as she dusted off her shoulder. Thorne's a pretty good actress, and I _would_ tell her its the perfect job for her, but they don't pay a lot for _good_ acting.

"Flora, why are your kids so sweet?" Layla rubbed the side of Thorne's face and she smiled.

"We get it from our mom," Thorne turned to us and pretended to throw up. Everyone, including my dad and uncles, silently snickered as the coffee pot and mugs rose from the counter. It poured an even amount in every cup and went flying to a different person.

"Coffee is _so_ good," I said as I took a big gulp of it, "and it keeps us awake for longer practice."

"So true," Ruby said as she took Wick's cup and drank from it.

"Whoa, that was mine Ruby!"

"So? We're siblings." She was about to do it again when Wick snatched it back and she laughed. I shook my head, those to love each other deep down, but they're like Uncle Ogron, they don't like to show their feelings. Neither did Tia or Len, or me or Max.

It was getting akward with my dad and uncles glaring at the visitors and they were glaring back, "Is someone going to say something?" I asked as I sipped my coffee.

They all looked at me, "What do you mean?" I looked at Stella as if she were stupid.

"I don't care if I'm being rude, but _who_ are you three?"

"You are _definetly_ Duman's daughter," Stella said as she shook her head.

_Max's POV_

What is wrong with this lady? Does she not like my dad or something?

"_I_ don't care if I'm being rude either, but is there a problem with my dad?" I glared at Stella and her eyes widened.

"Musa?"

My mom looked up, "Yeah?"

She started to laugh nervously, "Why do your kids hate me?"

Mom laughed, "They don't...I think. That's just their way of, what's the word I'm looking for?"

Thorne put her cup down, "Communicating?"

"Yes, exactly. That's how they communicate with guests."

"Well, its not exactly hospitable," Layla said as she furrowed her brow. I really did not like these people.

"Who said we were trying to be?" My cousins and my sister snickered at my side comment while my mom glared at me.

"Max, do I need to get your muzzle again?"

My eyes widened, "You wouldn't let her do that to me, would you dad?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "She scares me just as much as she scares you." I guess I'm on my own.

"Wait wait wait," we all looked at Roxy as she held up her hands and put down her coffee, "You put a _muzzle_ on your son?"

"And daughter."

"Why?"

My sister and I smiled, baring our fangs, "We like to bite things." I could see my mother threatening to snap her fingers, summoning the muzzles, so we immediately shut our mouths and we told our cousins to talk for us. Thorne would talk for Melody and Wick would talk for me.

"So, why _are_ you here? And not to mention, who are you?" Thorne asked sweetly, but still rudely. She was probably one of my favorite cousins. She never got in my way, made me angry, or started a fight with me (my cousins aren't stupid enough to do that).

"Well, you know who we are, and we're old friends. We even had a name for ourselves," Layla said as she started to brush her fingers through Erie's hair.

"And the name was?" Wick said as he put a bored expression on his face. Wick was definetly my favorite out of all of my 6 cousins. Aunt Bloom glared at him and his expression changed more upbeat.

"I mean, what was the name that you called yourselves?" Her expression changed more calm, but still alert. That's what scared me about my aunts, they always found some way to scare us, even Aunt Flora!

"We called ourselves the Winx."


	5. The whole gang

**The whole gang - Tia and Len's POV**

_Tia's POV_

The Winx? Somehow, I remember hearing that name as a child. I looked over at Len and he must've been thinking the same thing. We both took out our PDAs our mom got us for our 13th birthday.

"Winx, Winx, Winx, oh here it is. The Winx Club." Len started to read through the article and read it aloud as I followed where he was on my own PDA.

"This fairy group contains seven powerful fairies with the names of Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Roxy, Layla, and their leader..._Bloom_?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Len, back it up!" Ruby said as she took my PDA and looked at the article herself, "My mom was a leader! That's awesome."

"My name was put first, yay!" Thorne and Leif calmly looked at their mother, but she looked away.

"Mom?" I looked at Thorne, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Aunt Flora sighed, "Its complicated, Thorne."

Thorne was close to tears as she started to walk to our room, "No its not." When she said this, she went straight to our room.

"Thorne, get back in here. We have to talk about this," I looked at my Uncle Anagan and I heard the footsteps get fainter and fainter until I finally heard our bedroom door slam.

"Mel, can you go talk to her?"

Melody nodded as she looked at her mom as well, "Sure, I guess I can understand why she would be upset."

She walked off after Thorne as I looked at my PDA again, "It says here that there were _boys_ that helped you in your battles. Who and where are they?"

None of the adults at the table answered, but Erie did, "They're in Gardenia. They just got back from the Magic Dimension."

"Bring them," We all turned to see Thorne and Melody standing in the doorway, and they each leaned on one side of it with their arms crossed.

"What?" Thorne calmly looked at Stella, "Are you sure? It might get a little akward seeing that they have kids too."

"I don't care. If there is something about my mom and dad's past, I'm _going_ to find out what it is."

"Alright, but they might bring kids, so don't be surprised." Stella took out her cell phone and dialed someone's number. It rang a couple times until a man's voice came out.

"Hello?"

"Brandon, I have news," she held up one finger and walked out of the room. I looked at Thorne, but her face didn't change. It was cold, hard, and expressionless. She was usually sweet, when she wasn't agitated.

"Young lady, you had no permission to do that," I looked at Aunt Flora and she was looking at Thorne angrily, but Thorne just looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

"Do I even _need_ your permission? I can live my own life, mom." Everyone looked at Thorne with surprise, no one saying anything.

"I need to know, and if you won't help me, then these people _will_." Stella came back in the room with a smile on her face.

"They said that they'll be here!"

Aunt Bloom sighed, "How long until?"

Stella looked at her watch, "In about 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Yo Stella! Where are you!" I heard a muscular voice from downstairs. The girls and I quickly ran downstairs to see six men and four other teenage boys, oh joy.

_Len's POV_

More boys...really! My cousins and sister could use _less_ teenage boys around here, besides their brothers of course.

"Hi," I said roughly as me and my other cousins came up behind our sisters. They looked at us strangely as Stella ran down the stairs and hugged one them. He had brown hair and he smiled when he saw her.

"Might I ask who you are?" Melody asked, in her usual temper. This caught the eye of one of the teenage boys and he smirked at her as he flipped his magenta hair out of his face. I growled, getting my sister and my cousins' attention.

"Might I ask who _you_ are?" He said as he looked her up and down and Max growled as well.

"You can ask, but you won't get an answer," I turned to see my Uncle Duman and my other aunts and uncles come into the room.

They all turned to see them standing in the doorway as my mother and aunts looked down at the ground.

"Riven, please tell your son to stop flirting with my daughter," Aunt Musa said as she stroked Melody's hair. The man with spiked hair put his hand out and the boy rolled his eyes, but he stepped back with his hands up.

"Good to see you again, Muse," Riven said as he scratched his head and Uncle Duman glared at him.

"Oh so you _didn't_ miss me?" Max and I snickered.

"Why would I miss the guy that stole my girlfriend?" Riven asked through gritted teeth.

"Nice job dad," Max said as I looked at him and his dad smirked.

"Best moment of my life."

"Worst moment of mine," Riven said as he clenched his fists.

"Introduce yourselves," Thorne demanded softly, but firmly. They all looked at her as if she were crazy and she glared at them.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Thorne clenched her own fists and I saw one of them back up a little. It's understandable though, Thorne is very intimidating, even to me.

"I'm Brandon, and this is Sky, Timmy, Helia, Riven, and Nabu." Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Helia, Riven, and Nabu. They didn't seem like they could fight well, but I also though that Thorne was harmless in battle. If I was proven wrong then, it's a possibility that I could be proved wrong again.

"They each have one son, except for me, I have two."

"Obviously," I mumbled, but I think everyone heard me because my side of the family slightly laughed, except for my mom and aunts. They seemed uneasy about these men being here.

"Riven's son, Rivet. My sons, Drew and Ben. Helia's son, Tobias. Sky's son, Lyle. Timmy's son, Dylan. Lastly, but not least, Nabu's son, Dennys."

"Do I have to remember all of those, or will you do it for me, Tia?" Ruby said as she looked at my sister. Tia smiled.

"I got it. You go ahead and look pretty," Ruby smiled as she flipped her wavy red hair over her shoulder.

"Why thank you very much." Tia rolled her eyes.

It began to get akward until Helia spoke up and looked awkwardly at my Aunt Flora.

"So who are these kids?"

Thorne's eye started to twitch, but Uncle Anagan put his hand on her shoulders and she calmed down immediately, "You mean _these_ kids?"

Helia started to breathe evenly and Leif looked at him as if he was crazy, but it disappeared as he regained his composure, "Yes Anagan, those kids."

"Well, these are my kids, Thorne and Leif. They don't like new faces," Thorne and Leif's emerald eyes darkened as they looked straight ahead.

"These are my kids Tia and Len, they just don't like people," Tia and I shrugged as our dad introduced us.

"My kids, Ruby and Wick." Ruby and Wick crossed their arms as their dad put his hands on their shoulders.

"I don't think you want to meet my kids," I looked at my uncle as he refused to introduce Mel and Max.

"Well why not? They're ashamed of their father?" Riven smirked and my uncle glared at him as Mel hugged him.

"Why should I be ashamed of my dad? You're in our house, so you have no right to be insulting anyone who lives here," Melody said crossly.

"This is a warehouse, not a house. What would happen if I _did_ insult anyone here?"

"I'm Melody and this is my brother, Max. If you said anything about me, him, my mom, or my dad, we would tear you to shreds."

"What about us?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Melody rolled her eyes, "I was getting there." She turned back to our guests, "Or my cousins, or my aunts, or my uncles."

"How many of you are there, Tecna?" Timmy asked as he looked at my mom, but she looked down. I answered instead, seeing that she couldn't.

"There's me, my sister, Ruby, Max, Melody, Wick, Thorne, Leif, my mom, my dad, Aunt Musa, Aunt Bloom," I took a deep breath and my sister laughed, "Aunt Flora, Uncle Anagan, Uncle Ogron, and Uncle Duman."

They looked at me in astonishment, "You could've just said the 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...16 of you instead of naming all of you."

"I though it would add emphasis," I looked at them innocently.

"Is there _one_ child that won't make me want to hit them?" Riven said as he looked at me angrily.

Max looked around at all of us, "I would be offended, but I got my dad's cockiness, so I'm immuned. And that one person would be Thorne." Thorne looked up at the sound of her name.

"What? I heard my name."

"Were you paying attention to this conversation?"

"Only when I hear my name. Now, true or false, visitors," She turned to the people, "You helped my mother and my aunts in battle with my dad and uncles."

They hesitated, but Sky eventually gave in to Thorne's pleading look, "True."


	6. What's wrong with you people?

**What's wrong with you people? - Ruby and Wick's POV**

_Ruby's POV_

I looked at my mom in astonishment, "Keep asking questions, T. We're finally getting some answers around this place." My mom refused to make eye contact with me so I turned to my dad.

"Dad, do these people have some kind of brain disorder? They only speak every 5 minutes." He shrugged.

"That's what I always though too."

"We can hear you."

"Oh trust me, I know." My dad smirked at Sky as he glared at him. Thorne rolled her eyes as she put her hair into a side ponytail and hung it over her shoulders.

"Okay, so you people helped our moms. Why are you so akward around them?"

"What do you mean?" Thorne looked at Helia as if he was stupid.

"You think we can't see it? We may be 16, but that doesn't mean we're stupid."

"They do _not_ think we're stupid. They better not if they know what's good for them." Melody cracked her knuckles loudly as Stella stepped behind Brandon.

"Isn't she just _adorable_?"

"Uh, no," I can't believe she thinks Mel is adorable. Melody is probably the most aggressive person I've ever met. I've actually seen her get muzzled before!

"Sarcasm Ruby, sarcasm," I looked at Tia as her dad put his hands on her shoulders.

"Just let them play dumb, Tia. They haven't been in contact with us for what? 16 years?" I smirked at my uncle. All our lives, Wick, my cousins, and I have been home schooled. Aunt Flora taught us in schoolwork, Aunt Musa taught us in potions, Aunt Tecna taught us in spells, and my mom taught us in communication.

"We're not dumb, Gantlos," Timmy spat, "I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than you.

"And I'm pretty sure you're not," Tia challenged, crossing her arms. Tia is really strong and smart, but mostly strong. She gets it from her dad of course. Uncle Gantlos taught is in strengths and weaknesses, Uncle Anagan taught us in speed and balance, Uncle Duman taught us in camouflage, and my dad taught us in energy.

"Tough talk for a girl," Dylan smirked at Tia and she growled.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Don't repeat it, Dylan," Helia warned him. Apparently he could see Tia getting angry, and her dad was doing nothing about it, but her mom was.

"Tia, calm down before you and you cousins start a riot."

"Ooh," we looked at Thorne, "I like riots."

"You are definetly Anagan's daughter," Thorne's smile slowly disappeared as she narrowed her eyes at Riven.

"What did you just say about my dad?"

"You apparently have some anger issues to discuss with your therapist."

"Riven," Aunt Flora snapped, "Say that to my daughter _one_ more time. I dare you."

"What? That your crazy, whacked-up daughter needs a therapist?" I started breathing deeply through my teeth and I rolled up my shirt sleeves. I cracked my knuckles and my neck and glared at Riven.

"No, that your going to need stitches!" Thorne blurred a run and grabbed Riven by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the other side of the room. Riven quickly got up and grabbed his phantoblade and got into fighting position.

"Riven stop! Don't hurt her!" Aunt Musa yelled with fear in her voice.

"Sorry Muse, but this little girl has to be taught the _Riven_ way when you mess with me." He lunged at Thorne, but she swiftly dodged it and hit him in the side roughly, causing him to double-over.

"Is that the best you've got?" Thorne taunted, making Riven more angry.

"Don't go picking fights you can't win, little girl." He lunged at her again, but once again she dodged it and quickly ran behind him.

"I'm not. I'm picking fights I _know_ I can win."

"Come on Thorne, he doesn't need to be punished, he just got here," I said softly, and Thorne nodded, but she kept her eyes on Riven. She started to walk away, but Riven kept taunting her.

"You know, you're just like your dad," Thorne paused in mid-step and stayed there to listen. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists as he continued.

"Riven stop. She's trying to be the bigger person and not fight you for no reason," we heard Brandon say as he put his arm around Stella's waist.

Riven scoffed as he whispered to Thorne, "He always ran away from a fight." Thorne opened her eyes and her bright green eyes turned red.

"Thorne, calm down," Aunt Flora cooed, "You don't want to hurt him."

"Please, Thorne, listen to your mom," I tried to calm her down too. Thorne may seem sweet, but when she's mad, she can kill people.

Thorne shook her head, "No. He can talk about _me_ all he wants," she turned to face him slowly, "But _no one_ talks about my family."

_Wick's POV_

I was getting worried, and I could tell, even if they're evil, my dad and uncles were too. We all knew the reason Thorne stayed alone a lot is because she can hurt people badly, even kill them.

"Thorne, you don't wanna do this," I said slowly as she transformed into her combat clothes and approached Riven.

"He started it," Thorne got into a fighting stance, "but I'm gonna finish it."

"Riven you better take it back," Helia said warningly, "I don't think she's playing around."

"Neither am I, and Thorne?"

"What?"

He lunged at her, but she leapt away swiftly, "Your dad and uncles took away our _lives_."

Thorne's look of anger disappeared as I saw my mom's face change to look more ashamed. I turned to her.

"Mom, what's he talking about?"

"Yo, Melody? Max?" Mel and Max turned to face him, "What?"

"Your mom was my girlfriend before she met your dad," I saw their eyes widen as their mom scolded Riven.

"Riven, why would you say that to them?"

"What's the problem? You wanted to keep _more_ secrets from us?" Melody ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Max looked around with a face of disgust.

"You people make me _sick_." Max walked swiftly after Mel into the shadows.

I looked at my Aunt Musa in astonishment as Riven kept going as he put his phantoblade away, "And you see the one with the glasses? Timmy? Tecna was his girlfriend before she met Gantlos." Tia ran out of the room without saying a word while her mom tried to catch her arm.

"Tia, wait," Aunt Tecna tried to grab her arm, but Tia ripped it away and Len followed her out looking very ashamed.

"And tough little Thorne? Your mother was Helia's girlfriend," I looked at Thorne and I could see Riven was enjoying that he was breaking her. She ran out of the room at lightning speed and Leif ran after her.

"Lastly, Wick and Ruby," Riven said our names slowly and I was ready to kill him.

"Don't you _dare_ say a thing about our mom," Ruby spat and I could hear the venom in her voice.

"She was King Sky's girlfriend," Riven shrugged his shoulders as if he said something that wasn't a big deal, "Didn't see that coming did ya?" Ruby ran out of the room crying and I glared at Riven.

"You see what you did to them? You're the worst person alive for what you've done," I turned to my mother.

"Right next to them of course," I started walking towards the stairs, but stopped at the door way and turned around, "What's wrong with you people?"

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing! I'm really happy you guys are liking my story so plz keep reviewing!**

**winxluv**


	7. Missing & Memories

**Okay viewers, I know you're confused about Thorne trying to kill Riven. Even if she _is_ Flora's daughter, she's also Anagan's too, so she's half evil, duh!**

**Also, because they had children, the next generation Winx is in the spotlight of this story, thnx!**

* * *

**Missing & Memories**

The mothers in the room all glared at Riven.

"What the hell is your problem Riven!" Musa screamed.

"My problem? What's your problem!"

"Do you ever wonder _why_ I left you?"

"Why Musa? Enlighten me," Riven spat sarcastically.

"Because Duman treated me better than you ever did." Riven's hard expression softened as he looked at Musa.

"Muse, I'm sorry," but Musa put her hand up and shook her head as she went after the children.

Flora shook her head, "This is _exactly_ why I didn't want to tell them about _any_ of you." She as well went after Musa to look for the kids.

Bloom and Tecna looked at each other and back at Riven, "And here I was thinking that you've changed." Bloom shook her head as she went up after the others, but Tecna stayed.

"What? You aren't going to say how horrible I am and run after you kids too?" Riven said as he crossed his arms.

Tecna scoffed at him and shook her head, "No. You already know how horrible you are and I think three is enough to go look for 8 teenagers." Suddenly there was a scream coming from upstairs.

"Flora!" Anagan quickly ran upstairs and soon he came back down with a shivering Flora.

"Flora, what's wrong?"

"Gone...ran...away...all...never...back...note...coming," Flora was stuttering.

"Tecna?" Gantlos looked at Tecna as she rolled her eyes.

"If I unscramble her words, it sounds like she's saying: Note, never coming back, ran away, and all gone...Wait what!" Tecna ran up the stairs and she didn't come back down for a while.

"Tecna?" Tecna slowly came back with a sheet of paper in her hand. She slowly walked up to Gantlos and handed him the note.

"They're gone," Tecna kept mumbling over and over again. Duman and Ogron looked around and looked at each other before running upstairs. They came back down carrying Bloom and Musa in their arms. They were unconscious, and Gantlos was reading the note.

"It says:"

_Dear Aunts, Uncles, Mom, and Dad,_

_We're tired of not being told the truth, __so we're never coming back, ever._

_If you find us, we'll come home, but you have a slim chance._

_You have no chance at finding us so just give up now, but we'll play fair._

_Find us, we'll come home and except our punishments, but for now, we're not your children anymore._

_Ciao, adios, adieu, and goodbye,_

_Thorne, Leif_

_Melody, Max_

_Tia, Len_

_Ruby and Wick_

Bloom and Musa regained consciousness and they put them down.

"It would probably be best if you all left now," Bloom said calmly, "We have problems to sort out."

Brandon nodded as Timmy made a portal and they all left except for Stella and Layla, "We're gonna help you."

"Girls, please-"

"No way, Bloom. Its partially our fault for them running away, so we'll help.

"Stella-"

"We're not taking no for an answer."

Bloom exhaled and rubbed her temple, "Fine Stel, you two can stay."

Stella nodded her head with accomplishment, "I know the perfect way to find them."

Musa looked at her with a disappointed look, "Please tell me we don't have to go to every planet in the dimension."

Stella shook her head and smiled, "Nope. Since Bloom has the Dragon Flame and she had kids-"

Bloom's face lightened up, "The Dragon Fire connection!"

Stella whined, "I was getting there!"

"I can track Ruby and Wick through the connection," Bloom smiled at Stella, "Thanks Stel, sometimes I have blonde moments."

"Ahem," Stella twirled a lock of her hair, "Blonde in the room." Bloom rolled her eyes and focused all of her powers on her children.

"Great Dragon, find my descendants!" Bloom stared to glow red and her energy started to build up, but nothing was found.

"What? This makes no sense, she should've found them," Layla said confusedly. Tecna spoke up.

"You're forgetting one major adjustment though."

"What?" Tecna looked at Ogron, "Him."

"What? Why me?"

"Well, you're their father who is, you know..._evil_."

"Like Gantlos isn't evil, Tecna," Bloom scoffed as she crossed her arms. Tecna rolled her eyes.

"Its not about Gantlos, its about good and evil levels. Ogron's power is slightly more powerful than yours, see?" Tecna took out a flat hologram tablet showing two energy bar levels. The red was was Bloom's and the black one was Ogron.

"That's what 2%?" Bloom shook her head, "So what?"

Tecna exhaled angrily, "0.1% can affect you kin, Bloom, its completely logical. So because his evil levels are higher than your good levels-"

"He overpowers me."

"And if he can overpower you and you two had children-"

"Their Dragon Flame is _dark_," Bloom covered her head, "but how did you know that?"

Tecna raised an eyebrow as she moved her finger, "Here are all of the kids' birthday pictures 0-16. Look at how they pose." Tecna handed Bloom the tablet and a hologram of two babies came up.

"This is Wick and Ruby when they were born," Bloom said as she examined the picture, "they're just looking at the camera." Tecna nodded as she slid her finger over the hologram, making two other babies show up.

Musa looked closely at the pictures and cracked a smile, "That's Max and Melody. They tried to hide from the camera," in the picture, the baby with dark pink hair was pulling a small pink blanket to her face and the one with midnight blue was covering his face with his hands.

"Next was Thorne and Leif," Tecna said as Flora looked at her children, "Leif stuck his tongue out and Thorne looked away. Lastly, Tia and Len," Tecna then saw a picture of her own children. Tia's tiny soft blonde hairs falling on her forehead and Len's blonde hair was covering the tips of his eyes.

"They had tried to take the camera apart," Tecna looked at Bloom, "they didn't want to feel special."

"That's not true, Tecna," Flora said as she averted her eyes away from the pictures.

"Oh yeah, here's the pictures from their 8th birthday, Ruby and Wick, Thorne and Leif, Tia and Len, Melody and Max."

One by one, Tecna showed the pictures. Thorne and Leif were back to back with their arms crossed and they both looked at the camera with a blank expression. Wick was standing up and Ruby was sitting on the ground, her ponytails on her shoulders, neither of them smiling.

Tia and Len were looking at the camera confusedly and Melody and Max's picture came up last. They were both lying on their backs and looking at the camera.

"Okay, what's this proving Tecna?" Layla looked at the pictures sadly, "That they don't like to smile?"

"No no no, Layla, look at their group picture when they were all 16." Lastly, it showed all eight of them sitting on the ground and smiling at the camera. The brothers all had their arms around their sister.

"See Tecna? They're smiling in this picture, so you're wrong," Stella said as a matter of factually.

"I'm never wrong, and they're _not smiling_, they're _smirking_." The wizards and Winx all did a double check on the picture.

"Oh look at that," Duman said blandly, "they're smirking."

Tecna exhaled as she made the hologram disappear and took the tablet back, "In every picture, what did you notice?"

The Winx looked at each other, "They didn't smile?"

Tecna sighed, "Yes, but did you see something in the group picture when they were 16?"

"They smirked at the camera?" Stella was just guessing now and Tecna smacked her on the head. She pulled the picture back up with a snap of her fingers.

"Flora, did you ever let your kids get a tattoo?"

"Why would I _ever_ do that!" Tecna shrugged as she zoomed in on Thorne and Leif. Sure enough when everyone was looking at the picture, they saw a tattoo of shiny, black initials.

"T.R and L.H," Flora said in awe, "Thorne Rose and Leif Heir."

"Exactly, and notice their energy levels." A picture of Thorne popped up and her energy was black and green, but the black was slightly higher than the green, the same for Leif.

"I checked, they're all the same. T.D, L.G, R.D, W.F, M.G, M.M. They all have tattoos, they don't smile, they smirk, they don't have the _best_ attitudes. Do you know what this all means?"

The Winx all looked at each other, "They're mostly evil," Bloom whispered.

"So if Ruby and Wick are mostly evil, then their Dragon Flame is-"

"Dark. but I can't track a _Dark_ Dragon Flame."

"Yeah, but we know someone who _can_." Tecna looked at Bloom until Bloom finally came to her senses.

"No, no, and no Tecna. I'm not that desperate."

"Love," Ogron put his hand on Bloom's shoulder, "if we want our kids back we have to do whatever it takes."

Bloom exhaled slowly, "Fine, just...don't freak out." Ogron nodded and Bloom went to the center of the room and raised her arms.

"VALTOR, COME TO ME!" Suddenly a cloud of dark smoke started to form in the middle of the room in front of Bloom...


	8. 1 down 7 to go

**One down; Seven to go**

_Bloom's POV_

When the smoke cleared, we could all see a tall man in a burgundy jacket and had strawberry blonde hair.

"Well if it isn't Bloom, the heir to the throne of Sparx," Valtor smirked and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm in no mood to be messing around Valtor."

"Who is this?" I turned to face Ogron and he had his arms crossed, so I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ogron, this is Valtor, my _archenemy_."

"Valtor! That's who you were talking about Tecna! Valtor!" Tecna calmly turned to Stella and nodded.

"He's the only person who has the dark Dragon Flame, so he could be able to track them easily."

"What?" I turned to see Valtor looking at me. This is going to be hard since he has a grudge against me and the Winx.

"I, um..need your help with something," I mumbled.

"What was that?" He was smirking at me and he already knew what I said, he just wanted me to repeat it.

"I need your h-h, I can't say it!"

Valtor crossed his arms and frowned, "Well if you can't say it, I should just leave.

"Stop!" Valtor turned to me and looked at me innocently, "I need your help finding my kids and nieces and nephews."

Valtor looked at me in surprise, "Wow, big family you've got there." He looked around and he noticed the wizards, but Flora was trying to hide behind Anagan. He smirked at her.

"Flora, I can still see you," Flora peeked out from behind Anagan meekly and he rolled his eyes at her. Anagan moved aside and Flora couldn't hide anymore. Valtor rolled his eyes and he turned his attention back to me.

"Now why do I have to track down your missing children, nieces, and nephews?"

"I'm selfish?" He looked at me like I was stupid. So I explained me, Tecna, Flora, and Musa having children with evil wizards, the energy levels, the visit from the exes, and the run aways.

"Okay?"

Valtor looked at me in awe, "And I thought Stella talked more."

"She does."

"I'm not deaf you know," Stella said, offended.

"And I still don't care. Now let's start with Ruby and Wick," I looked at Valtor hopefully, but he just stood there, "What?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"WHAT!" The Winx and I all screamed, but the wizards stayed calm.

"You honestly thought that even though I haven't seen you in what? 17 years, that I've changed? Come on, Bloom, you know me better than that." I glared at him, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ogron, but he was looking straight at Valtor.

"Anything you want."

"What?" He looked down at me, "Do you want our kids back?"

"...Yes."

"I'm evil, Bloom. If anyone evil wants to hear something, it's that they can have anything they want."

"Of course it is," I mumbled under my breath, but I have a feeling he heard me.

Valtor smirked, "Pleasure doing business with you..._again_." I exhaled as he closed his eyes, "Who am I looking for now?"

"Ruby and Wick, my kids."

He held one hand up and it glowed black and gold with Dragon Fire energy, "Yes, I can sense three other Dragon Flame users. One of them is you and the other two must be your children."

A rush of excitement rushed over me, "Where are they?" He looked at me as if to say "_wouldn't you like to know?_"

"They're in Hawaii, around some active volcano," Valtor raised his eyebrow to me, "They take the term Dragon Flame to seriously."

"And you don't?" He rolled his eyes at me as Tecna summoned a portal to Hawaii. We all went through it and soon, it felt 10 degrees hotter. Stella was fanning herself as we walked to the closest active volcano on the island. I could faintly smell smoke, "We're close. I can smell the ashes and magma," Tecna said as we made a turn as the sunset set into its place.

I was now looking at a giant volcano that was slightly bubbling over with lava, "Okay, now if I were a 16 year old girl, where in a volcano would I be?"

"They're your kids, love, not you," I huffed at Ogron, but he gave me a wonderful idea. I waved my hand over my clothes and the Winx did the same as our clothes changed into summer clothes so we could breathe better.

"That's right! They're my kids, and they are almost opposite of me so that means wherever I would _never_ be, they would be!"

"What?" I looked at Stella as if she were stupid, wait, scratch that, she kind of is.

"I get it," Flora said from behind me, "Wherever you would want to be, they wouldn't, so wherever you wouldn't want to be, they _would_."

"Oh, okay. If we keep this up, we'll have your kids back in no time," Stella squealed. I rolled my eyes as we all transported to the top of the volcano.

"Okay, if I we're near a volcano, I would stay _away_ from the burning hot lava, but Ruby wouldn't."

"Well," Tecna said, "We know where Ruby is, but what about Wick?"

I thought for a while, "He told me once he always wanted to see the center of a volcano, and that's where most of the lava is."

"Great," Layla said as she started making her way down the side of the thin trail on the inside of the volcano, "Killing two birds with one stone." We all started to follow her down, being careful not to trip or fall of or it would be our end. Suddenly I felt my left foot lose ground and I tripped, but someone caught my wrist. They pulled me back up on my feet, but I didn't look at them.

"Thank you," I said, but I still didn't turn around.

"I'd rather be caught then to let my own mother die."


	9. 4 down 4 to go

**For the people who want to know, these are the kids initials:**

**Thorne Rose, Leif Heir, Tia Digit, Len Garrett, Ruby Diamond, Wick Flame, Max Gavin, and Melody Muse.**

* * *

**Four down; Four to go**

_Bloom's POV_

I heard a familiar voice and I spun around to see none other than Wick. He smirked at me as I hugged him.

I let go and looked him dead in the eye, "What are you doing here!" Wick was wearing black capris and no shirt so I could clearly see his tattoo on his upper arm.

He raised his eyebrow to me, "The whole point of running away is to go somewhere the parents won't expect."

He looked past me at Valtor, "Yeah, I should've remembered Tia's warning," Valtor looked at him as if he was crazy.

"She's Aunt Tecna's daughter. She warned me and Ruby that because we had the dark Dragon Flame, our mom couldn't track us, but _you_...you could."

"I'm apparently famous in this family of yours, Bloom."

I rolled my eyes as I looked at Ogron, "_Well_." He looked at me confusedly.

"Well what?" I exhaled loudly as I turned back to Wick, but before I could say anything, he cut me off. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me further down into the volcano.

"Follow me before you get roasted," I nodded as everyone followed us further into the base. It kept getting hotter, so Stella spoke up.

"Why did you run away to a place that's so _hot_."

We finally got the end of the trail, but Wick let go of my wrist and hit the wall with both of his fists, creating a door opening. I looked at him and he pointed to Gantlos.

"He taught us how to do that, its pretty useful," he said as we all went in the doorway to see a giant flame. I could faintly see someone controlling the flame, but there was a lot, so I could barely see.

"RUBY! Cool it down before you burn someone!" Wick yelled over the fire, and soon it cooled down to reveal Ruby. She was wearing a pair of black capris like Wick and she was wearing a red crop top, and she had her wavy red hair in a ponytail with a bang on the right side. Her black tattoo was glistening in the red light of the lava. When she saw Wick she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh please, you have the same power as me, so you can redirect it. We _both_ have dad's power so we can absorb it, why did I need to sto-" Ruby looked at me and I smiled.

"Hi Ruby, whatcha doin'?"

She laughed nervously as she pinked something off the ground and pressed the button, and I'm guessing it was a walkie talkie.

"Yeah, they found us," she let the button go and another voice came out.

"See you on the other side cuz'." It was Melody! I saw Musa look at Ruby strangely as she threw the device at the side of the wall, destroying it.

"What was that for?" She looked at Musa.

"Len told us to break the communicator so they knew that we were caught," Ruby said as she went back to making dark energy fire, but I held up my hand. She looked at me and ran up to me.

"So," she started, but Wick continued.

"Are we in trouble?" I sighed as I hugged them both.

"How about this?" I turned to Ogron, "If you tell us where two of your cousins are, you aren't in trouble." He smirked at them and they narrowed their eyes at him, "Oh so you _want_ your powers taken away for a week?"

Both of their eyes widened, "France!"

He smirked again and I shook my head as Valtor came up behind me, "That's how control your kids? Blackmail? Very smart," he whispered the last part in my ear and I could feel him smirking.

"Apparently thats where Len and Tia are, am I correct?" They both nodded at Tecna as she tapped a few buttons on the tablet and another portal was created.

"Can I leave now?" I rolled my eyes at Valtor.

"Yes, you can leave now."

He smirked, "Good, but I still want my repayment by the time you find all of them." As he left, Ruby and Wick looked at each other.

"Go put a shirt on, Wick," Ruby said as she started walking towards the portal. He rolled his eyes as a sleeveless shirt appeared on his body, still showing the tattoo. They both walked through the portal and we followed after them.

* * *

"Welcome to France, " Ruby said as she looked at one of the French boys, "Ooh la la." Wick started to push her and she scoffed at him as we saw them transform into more comfortable clothing. Ruby was wearing a red shirt with white stripes and black pants with a black buret to match. Wick was wearing a white shirt and black bottoms.

"Okay, Tia told me she wanted to see the top of the Eiffel Tower, so that's probably where they are," Ruby said as we all turned a corner of a market, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

They both walked up to a boy that looked around their age, "Excusez-moi?" she said politely and the boy smiled at her.

"Oui?"

"Avez-vous vu une fille et un garçon avec des cheveux blonds?" I had no idea what they were asking or saying to him, I turned to Tecna.

"What are they saying?"

"They just asked if he's seen a girl and a boy with blonde hair. You should know, you taught them communication."

"But you had to help me."

The boy looked at her curiously, "J'ai vu beaucoup de gens avec des cheveux blonds. Pourriez-vous les décrire?"

She nodded, "Oui, la jeune fille avait un tatouage avec le sigle T et D."

"Qu'en est-il le garçon?"

"Son frère avait un tatouage d'un L et un G. Avez-vous les voir?"

His face brightened a bit, "Oui, je me souviens maintenant. Ils sont venus ici pour trouver les indications pour la Tour Eiffel."

"I told you Wick," she turned back to the boy, "Pourriez-vous nous dire où ils sont allés?"

"Vous continuez de cette façon et puis vous verrez."

"Merci." They leaned over and kissed each others cheeks as she waved good-bye.

She waltzed over to me with a smile on her face, "Like I said, they came here looking for directions to the Eiffel Tower. He said to keep going that way and you can't miss it."

"Hm," She looked at Ogron.

"What?"

"Why did you two kiss at the end of you little conversation."

She rolled her eyes, "It's just what they do here in France, dad. Now lets go before they leave." We walked all the way to the down the street and sure enough, there was the Eiffel Tower. We took the elevator up to the top and sure enough, Tia and Len were sitting there watching the sunset.

"Dangit!" Tia smashed the device to the ground and straighten her beret as she glared at Ruby.

"Why would you tell them where we were, Wick?" Len asked angrily.

"Hey, it was either you or us, man." Tia rolled her eyes at him as she looked at Ruby.

"I guess its Mel, Max, Leif, and Thorne left in this little game of hide-and-seek, huh?" I admit, the sun looked pretty at this time of day, and I could tell Ogron was thinking the same thing because he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

I slightly laughed, "I guess the city of love has an advantage over you."

Tia smiled, "It has the advantage over everyone, Auntie Bloom." I slightly noticed their tattoos as well.

"Tia, Len," they turned to look at Tecna whose arms were now crossed.

They looked at each other, "Are we in trouble?"

Gantlos and Tecna both smirked, "If you tell us where two of your cousins are you won't be."

They both looked at each other in fear, "Spain!"


	10. In the city of love, aka France

**In the city of love, aka France**

_Musa's POV_

"I can't believe how easily you guys would give up information to us," I scoffed and they glared at me.

"Trust us, we know how to keep secrets."

I furrowed my brow, "Like what?"

"We know where three of our cousins are, just not one of them. We don't have to tell you all three, we just told you two."

"Well," Flora started, "Who are you leading us to?"

"Mel and Max," Len said as he stood up and helped Tia stand as well, "we have to stay the night though. We'll never make the rest of the day."

The Winx and I looked at each other and nodded, "You don't have to tell me twice," Stella said confidently as she looked up at the sun, "Drew and Ben would love to see the sun like this."

I rolled my eyes, "We better go find a room to stay in, Stel." She nodded as Tia and Len led the way down the Tower. We checked into a hotel and got a room that came with eleven beds, which was perfect, and gladly in different parts of the hotel room.

The Winx and I snapped our fingers and we changed into our night gowns and went to our separate rooms. The wizards each followed us into our own rooms as we all split. The kids got their own beds and so did Stella, Layla, and Roxy, but Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and I had to share with the wizards, which we really didn't care about.

"Night girls," I yawned as Duman and I went to our room.

"Night," they said back as Duman closed the door behind me. Duman took his shirt off as he layed on the bed and I layed on him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked as he massaged my shoulders.

"Yeah, just a little stressed, that's all," and this is what I meant by Duman treated me better than Riven ever did. He may be evil, but he loves me and he's not afraid to admit it to me either.

"You just need to relax, darling, everything will be back to normal soon enough," I smiled at the thought of going back home with all of my family again. Stella never calling us in the first place, never having to fight; never having the kids run away.

"Do you think they're okay, Duman?" I turned to look him in his warm, golden eyes, "The kids are in Spain, and they could be hurt for all we know. Bloom and Tecna have the comfort of knowing that they're kids are safe, but we _don't_." He squeezed me tighter as he kissed my forehead, attempting to calm me down.

"Have you _seen_ them? Our kids can handle themselves, Musa." That's the first time he's called me by my name in who knows how long. He usually call me "love", or "darling", or "my love", but I don't remember him ever calling me Musa.

"I know, but its a mother's instinct to be worried about her children. I just need to focus on the positives, okay? Don't worry," I lightly kissed him on the lips, but he added more passion to it. So _that's_ why he called me Musa; to get my attention.

"I don't know why you do that, love, even though you _know_ that I'll do _that_," he smirked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I forget, now go to bed, we have a long way to travel to get to Spain in the morning," I crawled under the covers and Duman turned off the light as he crawled in after me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight," I whispered back.

_Next day_

I woke up to see Duman looking straight at me, "Have you been awake this entire time?"

He smirked, "No, I woke up a few minutes ago."

"Sooo, you've been watching me sleep for a few minutes?"

"That's about right." I rolled out of bed and he did the same as I snapped my fingers, changing my nightgown into regular clothing as Duman put his shirt back on. I opened the door and went into the living room where everyone was waiting for us. Tia and Ruby were still wearing their French clothing. Their red shirts, black pants, and berets. Their brothers were just wearing white shirts and black pants.

"Where did you get those from?" I looked at Roxy and she pointed at Stella. She, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Layla were wearing clothing like Ruby and Tia. The wizards must've refused to.

"Musa darling! You can't expect me to go somewhere without being fashionable." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh how silly of me to think otherwise," I said sarcastically as Stella pulled me from Duman and she said a quick spell. When I looked down at myself, I was wearing a red sleeveless top and a black, flowing skirt that went to my knees. I had on a pair of black flats and my hair was now brushed down and straight under a beret.

"There!" I looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks Stel, now lets go get some breakfast."

"Please!" Ruby said as she pulled Wick out the door, all of us following. We all walked down the street to a little breakfast place and sat down.

"Ruby, do you mind ordering for us?" Roxy asked cautiously. Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's what I live for. What do you guys want to drink?"

"Coffee," Stella said excitedly.

"What about something to eat?"

"We can eat in Spain." I rolled my eyes as the waiter came. He was pretty young, maybe around 20. He smiled at me and I smiled back, not going unnoticed by Duman. He put his arm around me so the waiter backed up as he looked at Ruby.

"Bienvenue. Voulez-vous commencer avec un verre?"

"Oui, un café pour chacun de nous d'aller, s'il vous plaît."

"Bon, je reviens tout de suite."

"Merci."

The waiter left.

"Maybe I should learn how to speak French," Stella said as she looked at the waiter.

"Brandon," I reminded her and she huffed as the waiter came back and put all of our coffees on the table. Ruby nodded as she pulled out her purse, but he stopped her.

"Sur la maison, pour une telle belle jeune femme." I saw Ruby blush as she looked at him again.

"Je vous remercie beaucoup."

"Pas de problème, avoir une bonne journée."

"Merci." He smiled at her as he left and I smiled at her as we left the place.

"So Ruby, why didn't we have to pay?" I asked curiously and she blushed.

"He just said it was on the house, that's all."

"Oh really? Because I know for a fact that "belle" in French means beautiful in English." Her eyes widened as she drank some of her coffee, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I chose my words carefully, "Dans la ville de l'amour," I started as she looked at me, "il ya l'amour à chaque coin."

Her eyes widened, "Wonderful pronunciation, Aunt Musa, just don't ever say that again. Or tell my dad what that means," I laughed as I finished my coffee.

"Deal," Ogron looked at me.

"What _does_ that mean?"

"Something." He rolled his eyes at me as he put his arm around Bloom. I smiled as I said it again, "Dans la ville de l'amour, Bloom, seulement dans la ville de l'amour."

"What?"

"Tecna knows what I'm saying right?" Tecna nodded at me as Gantlos put his arm around her and she smiled.

"I honestly have to agree with you on that statement, Musa."

"I know, now let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get the kids back," the Winx nodded as Stella's phone beeped. She took it out and read through the message.

"Brandon says for me to be careful and Drew says hi to...you," She turned to Ruby and she nearly choked on her coffee.

"What?" She took the phone and read through it, and sure enough, she handed the phone back to Stella and she walked in silence the rest of the way.

"Too many boys are in love with our daughters lately," Bloom said as she tossed her cup in the garbage, along with everyone else.

"To Spain," Tecna said as she made another portal.

* * *

Spain was the most beautiful sight in the world when we got there, and sure enough, when she got the chance, Stella changed all of our clothes.

Bloom was wearing a blue layered dress hat went straight down her body. Stella was wearing an orange dress that had three layers. Flora had a light green dress that came with a thin headband. Tecna was wearing a light purple layered dress with mini ruffles at the edge. Layla was wearing a dark purple dress that was one strapped and had a shawl over it. Roxy was wearing a pink dress with thin straps that went to her shins. Lastly, I was wearing a red dress that had a black corset with red designs on it and had black dots on the hem.

"There, you all look fabulous!" Stella squealed. She turned to the kids, "Now what to give you four."

"Nothing. So we'll just be going," Ruby said as they all started to back away, but Bloom glared at her children and Tecna did the same, causing them to stop.

"Nonsense. You're never too young to look good." Stella snapped her fingers and the kids were now wearing dresses and suits.

Ruby was wearing a black dress that had eight layers that started from her thighs and went to her feet, and the hems were red. She had her hair pinned up and with a rose in it. Tia was now wearing a white flowing dress that went to her ankles and had her hair in a bun with a few loose braids in her hair. They each had a lace fan that matched their dresses.

Wick was wearing dim yellow jacket with a bronze shirt and matching pants. Len was wearing a pale blue jacket and pants with a gray shirt.

"I admit, I like the layers," Ruby said as she played with her fan, but Tia hit her on the arm.

"Remember why we're here, Ruby," she said seriously, "To find Melody and Max."

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, so plz keep reading and reviewing! If you hav any questions, just PM me, okay?  
**

**bye!**

**winxluv**


	11. The red fury, aka Spain 6 down 2 to go

**The red fury, aka Spain**

**(Six down; Two to go)**

_Flora's POV_

We started to walk through Spain for signs of Melody or Max. It's been a while and the kids were starting to get antsy.

"Okay that's it! Does _anybody_ have a communicator on them!"

"No, remember, Len and Tia told us to break them when we got caught. And in case you haven't noticed Ruby," Wick whispered the last part, "We got caught." She hit him in the arm as she started a telepathic conversation.

"Mel? Where are you guys?"

We waited a while.

"Wick and I came to visit you and Max, so where are you?"

We waited another while, "You're at a what!"

She scared me so I jumped a little, "A bull fight, of course. Where is it?"

"A what?" Musa said as her eyes widened.

"Calm down, Musa. I'm sure they're not participating in it," I said as I rubbed her shoulder.

"Have you _met_ my kids, Flora?" I nodded as Ruby came back to Earth.

"Yeah, they're at the Bull Ring."

Bloom sighed, "Go ask for directions, I'm getting tired of hide-and-seek."

Ruby started off and Tia grabbed her arm, "I going with you this time, Ruby."

She rolled her eyes as they both walked over to about three teenage boys, and I turned to Bloom and Tecna, "Shouldn't you go with them. They _are_ girls you know."

"Yeah, but Tia's there so Ruby will be just fine," Bloom said confidently as Tia swirled her hair with her finger.

"Yep, she's got this all under control," Stella mocked as we tried to listen to their conversation.

_Tia's POV_

"Perdón?"

"Sí, podemos ayudarle?" one of the boys said as he smiled at me, causing me to blush and twirl my hair.

Ruby spoke up, "Estamos buscando cómo llegar a la más cercana plaza de toros."

The second boy smirked at her, "No te ofendas, pero no se parecen a las personas que se ven una corrida de toros."

I smiled, "No, no, estamos buscando un par de miembros de la familia."

"Está bien, entonces, el anillo es el más cercano a unos 3 kilómetros al norte de aquí."

"Gracias."

"Que son _muy_ bienvenidos." Ruby and I giggled as we went back to our family and they stared at us as we exhaled slowly.

_Flora's POV_

The girls came back whispering and giggling and when Tia noticed Gantlos looking at her and Ruby noticed Ogron looking at her they starting sh-ing each other to be quiet.

"Oh my _gosh_, are your daughters like that too," Stella asked Musa and I. We both looked at each other, then back at Stella.

"We don't really know, Stel. Thorne and Melody usually spend all of their time either with their brothers and cousins or each other," Musa explained.

"Yeah, they only talk about her personal lives with each other," I said shyly.

"Oh, that must suck for you, huh Flora?" Stella asked as she put her hands on her hips. I looked at her with my eyes opened.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Stella?" I asked angrily as I narrowed my eyes at her. Stella looked surprised and scared as she responded.

"What's up with you, Flora? You used to be so sweet and carefree."

I scoffed, "You also thought that Thorne was sweet and harmless, but she fought Riven...and_ won_."

Stella and I glred at each other until we remembered the kids were there and looked at them. They looked sad and hurt at the sight of us.

"You know what, I'm _happy _you're finding all of us," Ruby said as they started all walking, "The sooner we get back home and back to our regular family, the sooner you can _leave_."

They walked away and soon, I walked after them and no one said a word, not even a wizard said anything. Soon, we arrived at the bull ring where everyone was cheering. I noticed someone standing in the doorway. We decided to ask if anyone's seen Melody and Max. I gestured for Musa to do it and she rolled her eyes as she went up to the lady.

"Excuse us, we're looking for a couple of teenagers," the woman stood around and looked at Musa in astonishment.

"Mom!" Musa and Melody looked at each other for a while until they finally hugged each other and Musa stroked her hair.

"Are you okay?" Melody nodded as she looked over Musa's shoulder to see us. When she saw Duman, Musa let her go and she walked over and they hugged each other.

"Don't you _ever_ run away again, do you hear me Melody?" Melody nodded and smiled as she closed her eyes. I could tell by the sound in his voice that he had missed her too.

"Wait," he looked her in the eyes,"Where's Max?"

Melody became uneasy as she played with the layer on her dress, "He's in the fight."

"He's in the what!" Musa looked worriedly at the matador, "Why would he fight a bull?"

Melody laughed nervously, "He's not."

"What?"

"He _is_ the bull." I noticed Melody look at Ruby and Musa look at the bull.

"_Ruby_, you sold me _out?_" She lunged at Ruby, but Duman grabbed her and hugged her to his body to calm her down.

"Sorry." Ruby hid behind Wick and we all heard boo-ing coming from the arena. We looked to see the matador passed out on the ground and the bull rushing towards us. He stopped in front of Musa, and Duman was about to react when Melody pulled his arm.

"Apparently you won," Melody smirked as the bull de-transformed into Max. He smirked back.

"Oh yeah," they high-fived each other as a man in a suit rushed towards us.

"No me refiero a la alarma, pero ¿has visto a un toro suelto?"

Max shook his head, "Lo vi correr de vuelta a su jaula y se quedan dormidos." Sure enough when he looked back to the arena he smiled at us and nodded . He immediately went back to the arena and announced something through the microphone. Max and Melody laughed and I could see their glimmering, black tattoos on their arms. I wonder what they did, because all of them had one on their upper arms.

"Question?" Max and Melody both looked at me.

"Why do all of you have matching tattoos? No, why do _have_ tattoos?"

All of the kids looked at each other as they stood by their sibling and held their hands. They each raised it and their hands glowed, but then they drew them away from each other, making an electrical light. Even though they were separated, they still had a _connection_?

"I get it," Tecna said as she looked at her children, "You all are connected by those tattoos, and you can even connect with your cousins because you're technically family."

"That's how you knew where they were, isn't it?" I asked Ruby and Wick and they both nodded at me. Musa and Duman turned back to their children as they let go of the connection.

"You do realize you two are in trouble right?" Musa asked as a matter of factually and Melody and Max looked at her.

"What do you _want_?" Melody asked boredly.

"Tell us where Leif and Thorne are and we can all go home without punishments, deal?"

They looked at each other and exhaled, "We can only tell you where Leif is, and he's in Greece."

I was shocked to hear this from them, "Wait, what do you mean by you can't tell us where Thorne is?" I was afraid I already knew the answer though.

"Because we don't know where she is."

* * *

**Thank you everyone who's been reading my story F, F, N &T, and thank you for the many reviews I've been receiving, so plz keep reviewing**

**thnx!**

**winxluv**


	12. 7 down 1 missing

**Seven down; One missing**

_Flora's POV_

I felt tears stinging my eyes as I heard them say those words. My poor angel is missing and they can't find her.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Flora, but we talked to Leif and he said she bailed on him in Greece because of-" she stopped talking all of a sudden.

I looked at Melody suspiciously, "Because of what?" Then, all of the teenagers looked at each other, but none of them said anything.

"Melody Muse, you will tell us why Thorne won't come home, whether you like it or not," Musa said threateningly, and Melody looked at her sadly.

"The night we ran away, she had a plan," Melody started telling us the flashback of the other night.

_Flashback_

_Thorne had run up to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She layed on her bed and cried while Leif tried to console her. Max and Len tried to console their sisters as well and soon, Ruby and Wick came upstairs._

_"That's it," Thorne got off of her bed and brought a suitcase out of her closet, "I'm leaving."_

_Melody stood up and stopped her, "What, no, why?"_

_"Didn't you see that? I almost KILLED that guy. I'm too dangerous to be around these stressful things anymore. I have to leave before I hurt someone I care about."_

_They all looked at each other and nodded, "Then we're coming with you."_

_"No, I can't make you-"_

_"No, Thorne, we're your family and we stick through everything together." Ruby and Tia got off their beds as well and hugged her as she cried._

_"We have to leave_ _right _now_ then," Thorne got out a sheet of paper and started to write and when she was done, she left it on her bed._

_Tia created four different portals and each set of twins went to a different one as they heard their mothers coming up the stairs and saying their names._

_"See you on the other side," Thorne and Leif left first, then Melody and Max, then Ruby and Wick. Len and Tia looked around as the other portals closed and sighed._

_"Do you think they'll find us all?"_

_"I don't know, T. I don't know." With that, they walked through their portal and a second after it closed, Musa and Bloom came into the room and looked around._

_End Flashback_

After telling us what happened, I could feel tears slowly streaming down my cheeks and I felt Anagan put his arms around me for comfort. He held me like that as they continued.

"We kept contact until sunset, that's when Thorne told Leif she had to go her own way now, and as a good brother, he let her leave," Max explained furthermore.

"We have to find Leif," I managed to say through the tears, "I'm _not_ going home without at least _one_ of my children, but I _will_ look for both of them." I turned away from the bullring and Anagan walked by my side.

"Are you sure you're okay, Flora?" I nodded as Tecna made another portal, and I was the first one through it.

Soon we found ourselves in Greece and when the girls and I looked down, we were already in traditional Greece clothing. Even the kids were wearing it, so I gestured to the tattoos and they all complied. Ruby waved her hand and we all followed her behind one of the buildings.

"If he doesn't respond to the connection, he will receive a small, minor shock, okay?" I nodded.

"Ready?" they all nodded as they took each others hands. Their hands and tattoos started to glow dimly. They each raised the arm that had the tattoo, the girls' tattoo was on their right arm and the boys' was on their left.

"Find Leif Heir," they said in unison and we saw a beam of dark light shoot out into the air in the form of an arc. After a few seconds they let go of it.

"If he doesn't respond, we have no chance," Max said as they kept looking at the sky, and when I was about to look away, another black beam appeared and responded to the kids'.

"He's responding, that means he wants us to find him, but if he wants to, he could find us," Wick said as he looked at me.

"Which would you rather have Aunt Flora?" Len asked me with soft eyes.

"I want him to find me," I managed to say, so Max, Len, and Wick raised the arms again, but instead of being black, they were red, purple, and blue, their good colors. When they released, a dark green light shot back, so that must have been his confirmation.

"What's happening?" Layla asked with sympathy in her voice.

"He's responding to the request, he's coming to us," Melody explained as their was a familiar voice shouting.

"Mom, dad, where are you?" I heard a voice say from around the corner. I looked at Anagan as I ran around to see Leif with sad eyes. I could feel my eyes start to water as he ran towards me. When he got to me, he hugged me tightly and let me cry.

"I was so worried about you, Leif," I said through tears as Anagan came up behind me.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm _so _sorry, but I couldn't talk her out of it, and I couldn't let her go alone." I played in his hair to make sure he was real and not just a dream.

"Its okay, Leif," I lightly pushed him back so I could see his face again, "we're gonna find her." He nodded as his cousins crowded around him and Anagan hugged me and I layed my head in his chest.

_Leif's POV_

They were all asking me questions quietly so my mom wouldn't hear. I really missed her.

"Did you try to contact her?" Mel asked me. I nodded my head as Ruby asked too.

"Was it black or green?" Our responding energies for the tattoos are either good or...not good. Mine and Thorne's are either green or black, Mel and Max's is either blue or black, Tia and Len's is either purple or black, and Ruby and Wick's is either red or black.

"Black," I said as Tia made a portal to Los Angeles, California. We all went back to our normal dark clothing as usual. Me, Len, Max, and Wick all wore different types of dark T-shirts and blue jeans. Mel, Tia and Ruby wore jean skorts and different colored tank tops, symbolizing their good colors. Our dads wore disguise spells in order to blend in and our moms went to the clothing they must've worn when they stayed here.

"Come on," Aunt Bloom said as she led us to a popular place, where we once again saw Roxy.

"You found them!" She yelled as she hugged her.

"Not all of them," my mom said sadly. Roxy looked around and counted us and she then realized it.

"I'm so sorry, Flora. She'll turn up soon, I promise." Mom nodded as she sat down on one of the stools at the bar. I was about to turn around, but I think I tripped someone with my foot. There was a thump behind me, telling me the person had fallen. I turned around and looked them in the eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," I helped her to her feet and she looked me in the eyes.

I couldn't think straight. There was something about this girl that told me she was special, "I'm Leif."

She smiled, "I'm Rose."


	13. Welcome to Gardenia Population, you?

**Okay, I know I've said this once, but I'll say it again:**

**The Winx had kids, so its mainly going to be about _them_. I will add some romantic parts with the wizards and fairies, but it'll mainly be about their kids.**

* * *

**Welcome to Gardenia; Population...you?**

Leif smiled at her, "Nice to meet you." He couldn't shake the feeling off of him that he needed to know more, but he already knew enough.

"What would you like, Rose?" Roxy asked her. Rose tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, her emerald eyes sparkling in the light.

"Just a Sprite. It's pretty hot outside today."

"Coming right up."

Roxy slid a can of pop down the bar and Rose left a dollar bill on the counter as Ethan spoke through the mic.

"Hello people of Gardenia!"

"Gardenia?" Leif looked at Tia, "I thought we were in L.A?" Tia shrugged as he continued to speak.

"Now, we're going to pick someone to come a sing a rockin' song and I think I'm looking at her!" The crowd cheered wildly as Rose put the opened can down.

"Gotta go!" Rose was about to run through the entrance when Tobias stopped her.

"Stop! Rose! Get on up here!" Ethan yelled as the crowd kept cheering and Tobias led her up to the stage.

Rose reluctantly got on stage with three other backup singers and Ethan smirked at her and handed her the mic. She shook her head as she looked at him.

"So what song am I singing?" she asked quietly.

"Now everyone! My friend Rose here will be singing Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani!" The crowd cheered as Rose hit Ethan on the head as he went over to the bar to his mother.

"Did you really need to force her up there?" Melody asked slyly.

"You? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just listening to some music while Leif is crushing on your friend Rose," she smirked.

"I am not," Leif said back, "there's something familiar about her, that's all."

"Good," Ethan exhaled, "because that's Tobias' girlfriend."

"You know anything about her?"

"Not really, she only got here a week ago. They started dating the day after."

"Dang, they move too fast." Melody shook her head as the music started playing.

* * *

_Italics=Rose_

**Bold=Backup**

Underlined=All**  
**

_Uh-huh, this my shh_

_All the girls stomp their feet like this_

**Few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**Cuz I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl ****(2x)**

**Ooh, that's my shh, that's my shh (4x)**

_So I hear that you were talking shh_

_And you didn't think that I would hear it_

_People hear you talking like that gettin' everybody fired up_

_So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack_

_Gonna make a touchdown, gonna take you out_

_That's right, put your pom-poms down, gettin' everybody fired up_

**Few times I've been around that track**

**So its not just gonna happen like that**_  
_

**Cuz I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl (2x)**

**Ooh, that's my shh, that's my shh (4x)  
**

_So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers_

_No principals, no student teachers_

_Both of us wanna be the winner, but there can only be one_

_So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all_

_Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you_

_That's right, I'm the last one standing, the other one bites the dust._

**Few times I've been around that track**_  
_

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**Cuz I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl (2x)**

**Ooh, that's my shh, that's my shh (4x)**

_Lemme hear you say this shh is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

**This shh is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

_Again this shh is bananas,_ _B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

**This shh is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

**Few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**Cuz I ain't no hollaback girl**

**I ain't no hollaback girl (2x)**

**Ooh, that's my shh, that's my shh (4x)**

* * *

When the song ended, everyone cheered. Melody, Musa, Max, and Duman looked at each other.

"You heard that too right?" Melody asked.

"I thought I was the only one," Max said in awe.

"You don't think-" Duman started.

"No, it couldn't be...could it?" Musa asked and they shrugged their shoulders.

"Are you going to tell us what you're thinking about?" Tecna asked as Gantlos put his hand around her waist.

"I know what they're thinking, but I can't believe it." They all turned to look at Flora who was looking at Rose as if she'd grown another head.

"What!"

"She sounds just like Thorne when she sings," Tia said as she held out her PDA and it annualized Rose's voice from a recording of the singing.

"You don't think it could be her, do you?" Ogron asked as he held Bloom's hand.

"It depends," Tecna said as she looked at Rose as well, "Leif, what would happen if you tried to contact Thorne and she didn't respond?"

"She's receive a minor shock in her tattoo, why?"

"Do it." Leif did as he was told and tried to signal his sister. They all watched as Rose came over to retrieve her soda, when she suddenly clenched her fists and closed her eyes. After about a second, she relaxed and took a sip of her soda and replaced it on the counter.

"So," Max and Melody went to the sides of Rose and sh looked at them awkwardly, "Where's your family?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Why would you need to know that?"

"Well, if you've only been in town for a week, then shouldn't you have a family with you?"

"My family's closer than you could ever imagine."

"You mean right next to you?" Rose's eyes widened as she swallowed the last of her soda.

"Look, I gotta go," she grabbed her bag and went outside the door. They all watched as she got on her purple scooter and flew down the street, her hair flying behind.

"Let's go," Ruby exhaled as they all started off after her. They followed her all the way to an abandoned neighborhood. She took off her helmet and parked her scooter in the garage and she sat in the grass, took off her jacket, and layed down. As she closed her eyes, her cousins stood over her.

"Why is there suddenly no sun?" She opened her eyes and screamed, but they all stayed calm, "What the heck! Did you follow me here!"

Leif smirked, "Maybe."

She got up to run and when she did, Leif ran off after her, both at lightning speed. Now he knew for sure, putting together all the facts.

_She only got here a week ago _- She ran away a week ago

_That's Tobias' girfriend _- Tobias stared at her the entire time while he visited, she uses false stories to cover up her lies

_She flinched when he tried to contact Thorne_ - Only Thorne should've felt that

_Her name was Rose_ - Thorne's extended name is Thorne _Rose_

_Her black tattoo on her upper_ _arm_ - It said T.R

The person running away from him...was his sister.


	14. Operation Find Thorne, COMPLETED

**Operation Find Thorne, COMPLETED**

_Leif's POV_

I knew it. When I accidently knocked her down, I felt a connection, not a love connection, but a family connection.

"Thorne!" I slowly saw the disguise spell disappear to leave behind my sister, Thorne.

"Stop running!"

"I'll stop running when you stop chasing me!" She yelled back at me and I stopped running after her, trusting every word.

"I stopped," I said calmly as I threw my hands down. Expecting her to keep running, I kept my feet ready, but she stopped, as promised.

"What?" She looked at me with sad eyes, gently streaming tears down her soft cheeks. I quickly ran over, without her reaction, and hugged her tightly. To my relief, she hugged me back.

"I missed you _so_ much Thorne."

"I'm sorry, Leif. I didn't mean to hurt you or mom or dad or anyone else. Its exactly what I was trying not to do." She cried into my shoulder as the rest of the family came around the corner and saw us. When Thorne looked up, she was getting ready to run. Before she could, my dad blurred over to her and grabbed her in a hug. He and my uncles all let go of the disguises so Thorne could recognize them.

"No, let me go! Leave me alone!" He squeezed her tighter until she finally stopped struggled and hugged him back.

"Why did you leave, Thorne?" my dad asked softly, and she shook her head.

"Knowing them, _they_ probably already told you. Now let me go," Thorne roughly pushed him away and he released her. She started to walk away when mom called after her.

"Thorne?" She started shivering as she stopped walking away.

She slowly turned around and looked at her, "Mom?" She opened her arms and after a second, Thorne quickly ran into them and cried as my mother lovingly stroked her hair.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Thorne kept shaking her head no as she kept her face in our mom's shoulder. I rubbed her back with my hand and she slowly turned to face me.

"Let's go home, okay?" She nodded as Tia made a portal and she let go of our mom as she walked up to it.

"Let's go home Thorne, and stay there," Tia said as she smiled, "Okay?"

"Yeah, I can live with that," Thorne was greeted by all of her cousins at once, and when I say at once, I mean _at once_.

"Can't...breathe...Let...go!" They all laughed and let go as she ran into the portal, all of us soon following.

_Adults POV_

The kids had all ran through the portal, leaving their parents behind.

"Are _you_ okay, now?" Anagan asked as he held Flora and she put her hands on his chest and smiled.

"Yes, I'm okay, as long as I know she's safe. But one thing?"

"What is it?"

"I don't want anymore kids, so in the future, don't ask." Flora and the others giggled as they ran through the portal as well, leaving the wizards behind.

"Do you think I'm crazy for falling in love with a fairy?" Anagan asked as he looked at the other wizards. Duman smirked.

"If I did, I'd be a hypocrite, 'cuz I fell in love with the crazy one." They all rolled their eyes as they walked through the portal and to their families.

_Normal POV_

"What's this I hear about me being crazy?" Musa got in Duman's face as the portal closed, glaring at him.

"I never said that...okay maybe I did. But you know I love you, darling," he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately as their kids gagged.

"Get a room!" Melody yelled as she covered her eyes.

Duman shrugged, "Okay," he picked Musa up bridal style and carried her to their room as she giggled, causing their kids to shudder as the doors slammed closed.

"Your parents take things _way_ too literally," Tia said as she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge parents, Tia," Max said as he pointed to Gantlos and Tecna. Guess what they were doing.

"Mom, dad!" Tia said, breaking them apart, and causing Tecna to blush and scratch her head as something started to appear in the center of their main room. They was minor lightning and purple smoke appearing before their eyes and blinding them from what had appeared. When it finally cleared, they all something that the had forgotten all about the past week.

_Thorne's POV_

There was someone here. Someone I didn't know, and that means _trouble_. I dared not to say a word until the adults did, but they didn't, so my cousins, brother, and I stayed quiet. Leif stood in front of me, Wick in front of Ruby, Len to Tia, and Max in front of Mel. None of us looked like they've seen this person, except for Ruby and Wick. I could see the way they glared at him, and I had a bad feeling about him.

"Let's see, your kids are here, and here are your nieces and nephews, Bloom. Just one thing is missing though. My repayment," Valtor said as he looked Aunt Bloom dead in her sapphire blue eyes, leaving her in a daze.

* * *

**Hi viewers, thnks so much for all the reviews I've been receiving from you guys, I really appreciate it. Please keep reading and reviewing. ****I'm taking the advice of some reviewers and adding a _little_ romance for the adults, don't expect a lot.**

**bye!**

**winxluv**


	15. Another Problem

**Another Problem**

_Bloom's POV_

I knew that there was another twist to happiness, good thing Musa wasn't here, or else she'd-

"Ahh!" Scream.

"I'm good, don't touch me," Musa said between breathes and Valtor smirked at her.

"Miss me?"

"Go to hell."

"Ooh, that's not very nice, _Musa_."

"Who the heck are you?" Valtor turned to see Melody, arms crossed, leaning on one leg.

"Do I know you?"

"You don't need to know _me_, I need to know _you_," Melody said as she narrowed her eyes. Valtor turned to me, paying no mind to Melody.

"Now where's my repayment, Bloom? It looks like all of your family is back."

"Well, you didn't say what you wanted, smarty."

I could hear the kids laughing under their breath while Valtor rolled his eyes at them. He approached until he was in front of me.

"Well, since I found _two_ of your kids, I want _two_ wages."

"_TWO! WE ONLY AGREED TO ONE!_" I yelled, but Valtor stayed causally calm. That pissed me off.

"Actually, and I quote: I can have anything I want, Bloom."

"That doesn't mean you get two things, Valtor," I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I could always kill one of them, and then I would only get one thing. Would you rather have that? I don't care either way." He smirked at me as I looked at Ruby and Wick.

"Kids, all of you go to your room, okay? This is adult business." They each nodded as they went towards the door, but Valtor grabbed Thorne and Ruby's arms.

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't get so grabby, matter of fact..._let go!_" Ruby yelled as she and Thorne tried to jerk away from him.

"Valtor, leave them alone," Flora said lowly and angrily, even scaring me, "Let them go, _now._"

"Looks like the sugar-plum fairy isn't so sweet," Valtor smirked as Flora reached her peek.

"I'm warning you, Valtor. Let them both go, or else."

"Or else what, you'll hug me to death?" That did it.

"BELIEVIX!" Flora, sweet, caring, loving Flora, transformed. To do battle with her biggest fear, Valtor.

Valtor looked at her in boredom as she glared at him, "No, but it will result in you dying. Autumn Wind!" Flora blew Valtor back into a wall, along with Thorne and Ruby.

"Careful Flora, you don't want to hurt the kids!" Tecna yelled as Ruby rubbed her head in pain. Valtor glared at her as he let go of the girls, but only to use fire chains to keep them there.

"This is _so_ unfair. My mom gets to fight and I don't. I could totally kill him within a few minutes," Thorne huffed as Tecna, Musa, and I transformed as well.

"Well, it seems the Winx have reached a new stage in their fairy form. How..._amusing._" I turned to Ogron and pecked him on the lips.

"Get the kids, free the girls, got it?" He nodded briefly as he, Gantlos, Duman, and Anagan each smoked out of the room.

_Melody's POV_

We all quickly went to our room to wait for our parents, but something was missing.

"Guys, where's Thorne and Ruby?" Tia asked worriedly.

I looked around when suddenly, my dad and uncles appeared in the room.

"Get upstairs _now_," Uncle Gantlos said seriously. Not angrily in is usual voice, but in a mature, serious tone.

"And prepare to fight Valtor," my dad instructed as we all nodded. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew it had something to do with Thorne and Ruby.

The girls and I got into our combat clothes within a second and so did our brothers. We were wearing our black, sparkling clothes while they wore their T-shirts and jeans.

We all went up stairs to see our moms fighting the Valtor guy. I could clearly see Thorne and Ruby pinned against the wall in chains. I signaled Wick and he nodded as he disappeared and reappeared by their side. He put his finger to his lips for them to know to be quiet, and they complied.

"Well, if it isn't _the teenagers_," Valtor said cockily, smirking.

"Mom, do I have permission to wipe that smirk off his face?" I asked.

"Can I help too?" Max asked after me, in the same tone. She waved her hand to us as we both crouched down and transformed into wolves, approaching Valtor slowly. He showed a sign of shock, but it was replaced by amusement.

"You think that's going to stop me?" His voice booming through the walls. I smirked in my wolf form as he flew backwards into the opposite wall.

"No, they think that's going to _stall_ you," I turned my head to see Ruby, her palm burning with Dragon Fire energy. I turned again, just in time to see Valtor throw an attack at me, but I dodged swiftly.

"Hey jerk!" Thorne yelled as she stood up and she and Ruby transformed into their combat clothes too, "Doesn't feel so good when you fight alone, huh?" She hit him hard in the stomach, pinning him against the wall. Max and I de-transformed and looked around to see Aunt Flora and Aunt Bloom on the ground.

"Mom!" Thorne and Ruby both yelled as they rushed to them.

"Mom, I am so sorry this happened to you. This is _all_ my fault," Thorne said as she looked at her mother as she sat up. I glared at Valtor as he was about to attack Thorne while she was down, but she reacted instead.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my mother, Valtor, I can ensure _that_." Thorne focused all of her energy on this attack.

"UNTAMABLE NATURE!" Giant ice vines started to come through the floors and grab Valtor, lifting him off of the ground and into the air, barely.

"HARMONIC ATTACK!" I yelled, firing my attack.

"TECHNO SHOCK!" Tia yelled, adding to mine and Thorne's attack. Lastly was Ruby, combining the Dragon Flame.

"DRAGON ENERGY!" We all attacked Valtor at once, causing him to fly across the room in pain. I could see Thorne's eyes burning with white-hot tears in her eyes. I walked up to her and put a hand on my shoulder.

She looked at me, "We'll make him pay, Thorne. I'll make sure, he won't get away with it." Valtor started to stand as our brothers attacked as well.

"You wanna mess with our sister, you'll have to mess with us too," Max spat with venom in his tone. My mom was standing with the help of my dad, as well as my other aunts. They couldn't fight, they had to care for them. I know we can win this, and we _will._

* * *

**Hi viewers, thnx for all of the support you've been giving me for this story, and I admit, I love writing it!**

**bye!**

**winxluv**


	16. Battle of Enchantix

**Hi you guys, I have a serious problem. Someone on has used _this_ story and put their name on it (plagiarizing) . Plz go to the website at the top of my profile and review the story, telling MistySun and anyone who supports it that this is _my_ story.**

**Thnx!**

* * *

**Battle of Enchantix**

_Thorne's POV_

This guy is really, _honestly_ getting back up? SERIOUSLY? Valtor shot an attack at me, probably because I shot an attack at him first. Without thinking, I ricocheted it back to him, but he ducked away and lunged for Mel.

"Leif, cover me!" My brother nodded as he made a large cloud of pollen dust, hiding both of us. Right before he hit her in the face, Leif threw me at him. I latched onto his neck and he tried to get me off as my brother cleared the smoke.

"Get off of me you insolent girl!" Valtor scolded me as he clawed at my exposed legs. I hissed in pain as he managed to get me off of him and attack me. Just in the nick off time, Tia grabbed his arm with two hands, kicked it, and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Don't mess with my family, or you mess with me," she hissed in his ear as she pushed her boot in his chest, making him immobile.

"You forgot something dear Tia," Valtor used his hands to unleash a giant dark dragon and throw Tia into the wall. As she slid down, I could hear her groaning in pain as I saw hurt pass through Aunt Tecna and Uncle Gantlos' eyes, "You didn't get my hands."

I ran over to her as fast as I could, and that's ultimately fast, "Tia, you okay? This is solid concrete." I knocked on it for emphasis

"Oh please, Thorne," she said as I helped her up, "it takes more than a concrete wall to get to me." I smiled, not a smirk, but an actual smile.

"Thorne watch out!" I turned to see Ruby defending me from an attack that I knew I couldn't block, too slow apparently.

"Thanks Ruby, I owe you one."

"How about a warm bath that smells like flowers and de-stresses me?"

I laughed, "I think all of us are going to need one of those." I could see Max transform into a wolf and bite his teeth against Valtor and pushed him backwards. They were pretty much having a push fight until Valtor tripped him and shoved him back. He de-transformed and slid his foot under Valtor, tripping him as well.

"Not so fun when its you, huh?" Max smirked as he jumped off his back and landed on his feet.

"That's it! If you arrogant girls don't come with me _right now_, you're coming with me by force," Valtor looked in mine and Ruby's direction angrily, "Fine, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this though." Before we could run, he shot lasers at both of us, lifting us off the ground and having us float in the air.

"No!" I could hear my mother and Aunt scream as my dad and Uncle Ogron held them tightly.

"Good to see you again, Valtor," a voice from behind him said as he shot him in the back.

Ruby and I fell from the ground from the lack of gravity, but before we did, someone caught us.

"Huh?" We looked to see Tobias and Drew to be the ones that had caught us.

"Nice to see you again, _Rose_."

"Not in the mood." They let us down as Valtor stood up and I saw everyone there. Drew, Ben, Lyle, Erie, Tobias, Rivet, Dennys, and Dylan. I saw Erie aiming his hand at Valtor.

"You're a wizard?" I asked, surprise clearly written on my face. Erie smirked at me.

"Obviously," he said as Valtor glared at him.

"You eight are really getting on my nerves."

"Good," Rivet said as he smirked as well. He turned to Melody and his expression softened when he saw the minor scratch on her arm.

"Is a girl honestly trying to fight?" Rivet asked and I glared at him, as well as Tia, Ruby, and Melody.

"No one wants to hear your irritating voice, Rivet," Melody said annoyingly.

"Girls," Tia said worriedly as she started to float in the air, "a little help here."

"Why are you floating if Valtor isn't controlling that, and you aren't floating?" Ruby asked as she as well started to float, "Okay this is strange." Mel and I looked at each other as we too started to float.

"Mom, this isn't logical!" Tia screamed as we went very high up and then stopped.

"You're getting your first transformation, girls!" Aunt Tecna squealed.

"What!" we yelled in unison as we started to feel very different. Our sparkling black clothing started to disappear, but change into different clothing at the same time. When it ws over, we hadn't even noticed that we had touched the ground.

"What the _hell_ am I wearing?" Melody said as she looked down at her new clothing.

"What the _hell_ am _I_ wearing?" Tia said in the same tone.

"Hey don't exclude us," Ruby said offensively, referring to herself and I.

Me and Ruby were wearing dresses and Melody and Tia were wearing normal, but revealing tops.

"This is embarrassing," I whispered, referring how short our clothes were. They only went to the ends of our butts, so of course, we were embarrassed. We've never worn anything more revealing in our lives. Mine and Ruby's dresses were layered, but Mel's and Tia wasn't.

"But what are these?" Mel asked as she looked at her back, seeing to medium length wings that glittered.

"That's your Enchantix, girls, congrats!" I heard Aunt Musa squeal with excitement.

"Don't you mean that's our Enchantix?" Aunt Tecna asked.

"Oh yeah! Those are ours!" I rolled my eyes as I pumped the wings on my back, they started to move me up. Ruby, Tia, and Mel did the same and I felt the pendant on my neck to find bottles of fairy dust.

"Floating is a _lot_ easier, you know? I can't even do hand-to-hand combat with these clothes and wings!" Mel complained as her mom rolled her eyes.

"I _know_," Tia, Ruby, and I said in unison and our moms did the same; rolled their eyes.

"Wings? A lot easier to kill you," I heard Valtor say as he launched an attack at me. I had no time to react, but I put my arms up to block my face. My female cousins gasped and I looked over to see the attack floating in front of me, not moving.

"Whoa," I whispered, "that's kinda awesome." I reached forward and touched the glowing energy and it entered me, making me slightly more powerful.

"This could be useful," I said as I smirked at Valtor, "Now we're even." Valtor glowered at me as we flew up and attacked him all at once, causing him to skid back a few feet.

"Is that the best you've got?" He spat angrily.

"Oh trust us, Valtor," Tia spat sarcastically, "we have plenty more where that came from."


	17. Celebrate one death, grieve the other

**Celebrate one death, grieve the other**

_Thorne's POV_

This stage was cool, Valtor was actually getting weaker, and I knew the perfect way to get rid of him once and for all.

"Had enough yet, Valtor?" Melody mocked. I could see Tia waiting quietly behind him; he didn't notice her. She seemed to be studying him.

He glared at her, "Trust me, little fairy hybrid, I will be the winner of this battle."

"Or not," I interrupted, "we'll just put you out of your misery _now_." Our brothers flew up and got in between each of us, brother next to sister. We all formed over Valtor, and he smirked at us.

"What are you gonna do, a convergence spell?"

I smirked, "Sorta."

We each raised an arm towards the ceiling and I could see my aunts and mom beckoning for the boys to stay near them.

"Better safe than sorry," my mom said as she and my aunts made a shield around all of them.

"Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." I know this will work.

"T.R!" I yelled, shooting a beam of black and green light straight above Valtor's head.

"L.H" Leif did the same. One after the other, we shouted our initials.

"R.D!" Ruby and Wick's lights were going to be red and black.

"W.F!"

"T.D!" Tia and Len's were going to be purple and black.

"L.G!"

"M.G!" Lastly, Max and Mel's lights would be blue and black.

"M.M!" The lights circled around each other in a blinding light, blinding us all from sight. Valtor's yell of pain ringing in our ears, and when they light cleared, he was gone. My brother, cousins and I were all left on the ground from the impact. I suddenly felt sleepy, and soon, I found myself walking into a bright light...

_Normal POV_

"Ah, my back kills," Melody said as she and Max stood up. "I thought that last spell would kill me for real though."

"My head kills. He hits too hard. I _am_ a girl after all," Tia said as she rubbed her head and Len helped her stand.

"Shut up," Ruby scolded as she and her brother stood up. "What about you, Thorne? Are you gonna complain about something hurting too?" They was no answer as their parents walked over to them, as well as the boys.

"Thorne, stand up already," Leif said as he stretched his back. Still, there was no respond. "Thorne, come on." They all looked at Thorne, who was still on the ground and her fairy form faded as well as the other's.

"Thorne?" Flora asked curiously as she and Anagan ran over to her, and Thorne's eyes were closed. "_Thorne?_"

"Thorne, come on," Melody said as Musa put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "this isn't funny anymore." There was still no answer, "_Thorne._" Melody's hard expression ceased and was replaced my worry. She rushed over to her from across the room. She shook her shoulders, "Thorne!" She made no sudden movements, "Mom, she's not talking! Tia do something!"

Tia stood their with unmistakable worry, "Well, that last spell was kind of...fatal. We're just lucky to be able to stand, but there is a small possibility of at least one of us dy-"

"No! She's not dead! Don't say that!" Melody was crying now, Flora stayed silent as she held Thorne's cold hand.

"Mel, _face facts,_" Tia spat with no sympathy, but with watery eyes, "she's probably gone already."

"Don't say that," Melody said sternly, her golden eyes turning red in the process. Tia backed away slowly an raised both hands.

"We have to examine her immediately," Ogron said as Anagan picked her off of the ground, "Energy levels, physical, and emotional health. All of that could have something to do with this."

"Do anything you have to do to make sure she's alive, Ogron," Flora said as Anagan walked over to Ogron and the other wizards. He nodded as he looked at Bloom.

"All of you must stay here and wait. Anagan, Gantlos, Duman and I will do our best to make sure she's okay, alright?" She nodded and he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going with you," Leif said and Anagan turned to him sadly.

"No Leif, stay with your mother."

"No. I was born the exact same day, I breathe the same air, I am her other half, I _need_ to be there with her." His face remained solid until Anagan finally nodded. All five of them walked out of the room and went upstairs to check up on Thorne. Bloom, Musa, and Tecna tried to comfort Flora, but she refused it.

"Don't touch me," she spat venomously.

"Flora this is hard for you, let someone comfort you," Musa said as she put her arm around the shaking Melody, who stopped crying.

"Look, you have both of your kids, Tecna has both of her kids, Bloom has both of her kids, but I only have one."

"You have to both of you kids, Flora," Bloom said softly.

"Not the comfort of knowing that they'll stay alive." No one said anything after that as Melody, Tia, and Ruby went to go wash up. Rivet followed. When all of the girls had finished and started to go downstairs, he stopped Melody on the way down.

"Look, I'm really sorry about your cousin," he said as Ruby and Tia went to their moms, but Melody stayed upstairs with Rivet.

"No your not," she said with hate in her voice, "You think just because we're evil, doesn't mean we can't love other people. Thorne was like a sister to me, and I don't know if she's going to live or not."

Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, a way to help her calm down. Not responding for a moment, she finally leaned into his warmth.

"I know you like me," Melody said softly. Rivet looked down at her.

"What?"

"I'll make you a deal," not saying anything, he listened, "If Thorne lives, I'll kiss you."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will. But if she doesn't, you'll have to go through everything I'll throw at you."

"Not literally right?" She raised an eyebrow and shrugged as they made their ways downstairs.

_10 minutes later_

"What's taking them so long? If I were up there, they would be done in half a second." Tia was being comforted by her mother as they all came back downstairs. Anagan held Thorne and she was curled into his chest as if she were a little girl, merely sleeping, but they all knew she wasn't.

"Well? What happened?" Melody asked as Duman looked at her.

"As suspected, her energy and magic level were damaged greatly."

"Greatly as in fatal?"

"Possibly," Ogron said, "If she wakes up, she will be in pain unless we remove her powers from her. She will have to live the rest of her life without powers."

"And if you can't?"

"Then her body will eventually stop working, never working again to be exact."

"But what if she doesn't wake up?"

No one spoke until Gantlos finally did, "Then she's already gone and left us behind."


	18. Saving Thorne

**Saving Thorne**

_Flora's POV_

Again with Thorne getting into trouble, but this time, I'm freaking out.

"Flora, you wanna talk about it?" I heard a voice say from the door frame. I turned around to see them all standing in the doorway: Tecna, Musa, and Bloom. Musa had been the one to say it.

"No," I said flatly with no emotion and buried my face back in my pillow on my side of the bed.

"Flora," they all sat on Anagan's side a rubbed my head and stroked my hair. I didn't want to talk about anything, I just wanted them to leave me alone. Of course they wouldn't though.

"Go _away_."

"No, not until we talk, Flo," Bloom said.

"What there to talk about, that it takes them 3 days to find out if my daughter is alive!"

"Would it make you fell better if we went and asked them?" Musa asked me. I nodded, so the three of them got up and left me alon. _If that's what it takes to get you out of my hair then fine._

_Musa's POV_

Poor Flo. I feel really bad for her. I understand though, it _has_ been 3 days. They should be done by now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the girls were still awake and sitting up in their beds. When they saw me, Melody waved me over.

I sat on her bed and she layed back on me as I stroked her hair, "Mom, is Thorne going to be okay?"

"Honey, I wish I knew, but I don't. If you want, you can come with me to see if they know." She and the girls nodded eagerly as they hopped out of bed. We all walked to the dark door all the way at the end of the hallway. I told Melody and Ruby to stay in the hallway and Bloom and I stayed with them. Tecna went to the door with Tia and yelled.

"Gantlos!" It was quiet until the heavy door slowly opened to reveal Gantlos, looking very frustrated.

"What is it Tecna?" Tecna's face softened as Tia hugged her dad, his did too as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Gantlos it's been _3 _days. What's taking so long?"

"It's complicated, Tecna. I promise you as soon as we're done, I'll come right back, okay?"Tecna sighed as Gantlos kissed her forehead.

"Gantlos, Musa and Bloom need the fathers of their children. _I_ even need you to come back, even Flora and Leif want Anagan to hurry. Thorne means a lot to all of us, please tell me you made at least a little progress."

Gantlos wrapped Tecna and Tia in his arms and gave them a tight squeeze, "We've made some progress, I admit, but-"

"Gantlos, we need you back in here, _now,_" Anagan's voice rang in our ears. Gantlos sighed as he kissed Tecna again, but on the lips.

"I'll be back later okay?" She shook her head and he looked at her confusedly.

"I want to see her," Tecna demanded. She doesn't usually get this worked up, but this is her niece we're talking about.

"Tecna, I-"

"_Gantlos_," Anagan said more firmly this time. I could tell he was reaching his peak at yelling, "We can't leave her un-attended for too long, remember?"

"What's he talking about?" We turned around to see Flora standing in the hallway, looking at the door worriedly.

"I have to go, she has to be cared for before we lose her," there was a high-pitched scream coming from the room.

"Thorne?" Flora said as she went to the door, but Gantlos stopped her.

"Its too dangerous for you to go in there while we remove the poison in her system, you could get infected." Flora reluctantly nodded her head.

"We'll let you see her in the morning, okay? It'll be safer then," Gantlos went back into the room and closed the metal door once again.

There was another scream and we could still hear them talking, so we leaned into the door to hear them.

_"Thorne, you have to relax or this is going to hurt more," _Anagan said.

_"But it hurts!" _Thorne.

_"Come on, breathe," _Duman said, trying to soothe her.

There was another scream.

_"We're almost done, Thorne, but you have to relax," _Gantlos said sternly. Another scream.

_"Relax! Thorne, just relax!" _Ogron yelled over her screams. Soon, the screaming calmed down and they continued.

_"It's going to be okay Thorne, you're okay."_

_"I don't feel well, daddy."_

_"Go back to sleep, everything's alright," _Anagan was trying to soothe her, so we all left and went back to our rooms to wait.

Next day

_Flora's POV_

Hearing what happened last night, I realized a few things.

1. Anagan had a soft spot for our daughter.

2. Gantlos, Duman, and Ogron loved Thorne as much as Anagan and I did.

3. My daughter was alive

"Good morning," I heard a voice say next to me. I rolled over to see Anagan looking at me and smiling.

"When did you get here?" I asked sleepily.

"About 12 in the morning. Before you ask, it's 9."

I rolled my eyes as I kissed him lightly on the lips. I could tell he had missed me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded as we both got out of bed. I waved my hand in the air and my day clothes replaced my night gown.

We both walked to the main room, where everyone was waiting for us. Ogron was with Bloom, Ruby, and Wick; Gantlos was with Tecna, Len, and Tia. Duman a wolf playing with Max and Melody, who were also wolves. Musa just stood there shaking her head as they played with each other, but Thorne was no where in sight. I exhaled softly, but Anagan still managed to hear me.

"Don't worry, give her time to wake up-"

"Mommy?" A small voice said from behind Bloom. I tilted my head at the little girl who approached me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember having you." The little girl laughed as she hugged my legs. I looked at Anagan confusedly and he snickered.

"What?"

I looked down and a flash of black caught my eye.

"What's that, little girl?"

She looked down at her arm, "Its a tattoo and I prefer you to call me by my name, since I'm you daughter."

"Come again? I only have one daughter and that's-"

"Me." The girl suddenly was replaced my none other than Thorne. My eyes started watering as I looked at her. She was wearing her normal black, one-sleeved shirt, her black shorts, her black flats, and her hair was down.

"Thorne," I whispered as I embraced her. She quickly hugged me back as Melody, Max, and Duman de-transformed. We pulled away and she wiped my tears.

"I have no powers," she stated simply, "I can't blur anymore, I don't own any magic anywhere in my body."

I laughed, "It's okay, Thorne, as long as you're living and breathing."

"Mom, do you remember what Melody asked a few weeks ago?" I nodded.

"My answer?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Then say it...out loud."

I hesitated, "Nothing."

"Without magic, I can't do anything. So what use am I?"

"Thorne, don't say that," Anagan said as he hugged her and she hugged him back, "You can still run fast, you just can't blur anymore. You're still strong, but human strength. Plus, there is another way to get it back."

Her face brightened, "How?"

"If your mother and I give you half our powers, then you'll have your powers back."

She smiled, "Could you?"

"Of course I would Thorne, you're my daughter. Wait," he looked at me, "she _is_ my daughter, right?" I rolled my eyes and Thorne laughed.

"What about you mom? Would you be willing to give me half of your powers."

"Yes, Thorne. I will gladly give you half of my powers."


	19. A Real Celebration

** A Real Celebration**

_Thorne's POV_

It took a while, but I finally got used to having my powers back. Thanks to Uncle Ogron, I was able to get my powers through my parents.

"Let's go celebrate!" Melody yelled as I showed her proof of my magic returning, "This can't go unnoticed!"

"I know the _perfect_ place," Tia purred as she made the portal and all of our parents looked up at us.

"Where are we going?" Aunt Musa asked as they all started to go into it.

"The Frutti Music Bar," she stated simply as we looked around to see that we were outside the same place where they had found me.

"You did not just take us here, Tia," Ruby said as she looked down at her new clothes. We all looked like normal teenagers, strange. Our moms even looked normal, our dads, well, they used disguise spells to make them look 20, so they could be seen with our moms. I have such a strange family.

"Yeah, I did. Melody owes Rivet something too. I can't wait to see the look on Uncle Duman and Aunt Musa's face when you ki-" Mel slapped a hand over Tia's mouth as they walked and her dad looked at her suspiciously.

"Were you going to say kick or something else?" Aunt Musa asked Tia.

"Something else," I heard her whisper and I giggled.

"I heard that!" Melody said as her mom rubbed her back.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Melody. First kisses are the beginning of womanhood."

"Dad says as long as I live under his roof, I can't become a woman," Melody shrugged as they entered the Frutti Music Bar. Strange enough, everyone was there except for that one guy, Sky, or King Sky, either one, doesn't matter.

"Go do it now, Melody," I pushed her towards Rivet, probably to rough because she ran right into him.

"Hey watch- oh, Melody, hey, uh, what's up? How's Thorne?"

"She's alive," Melody whispered. Rivet's eyes widened as Mel smiled at him. His eyes widened and he started stuttering.

"Well uh that's great, really great, um-" Melody rolled her eyes.

"Come here," she pulled him into a kiss: a long passionate kiss, and he was definetly responding. So was her dad, he was about to respond when Aunt Musa pulled his arm.

"Just let her grow up. She's not a little girl anymore." Uncle Duman sighed.

"She'll always be my little girl, you know that," She wrapped her arms around him for comfort. I saw Erie and Dennys approach Tia and me. They looked pretty good for twins, I mean, uh, they looked alright for boys.

Dennys used a simple spell and made a red rose appear and held it out to Tia.

"Pretty flower for a pretty girl," she delicately took it. Erie did the same spell, but handed me a white rose.

"Oh it's beautiful," I said in awe, he reached up and put it in my hair.

"Not as beautiful as you." I looked over at Tia and she had her rose in her hair too.

"You wanna dance?" Erie asked me as he held his hand out. I looked at dad for approval and he rolled his arms as he nodded. I anxiously put my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor. Tia and Dennys joined us soon after, dancing the night away until to came to a slow song: I Bruise Easily by Natasha Bedingfield. Tia and I immediately ran off the dance floor, but the twins were strong. They pulled us back to the dance floor and grabbed our waists.

"We can't dance slow dances," Tia said as she wrapped her arms around Dennys' neck. I did the same with Erie.

"Why not, you're doing great. The key is to let the guy lead the slow dances," Erie put his face in my hair and kissed my neck. I jumped and he silently laughed in my neck.

"It was just a kiss, no need to get jumpy." I smiled as he pulled his face back. I rubbed the side of his face with my hand.

"That wasn't a kiss," I pulled him closer and kissed him tenderly and slowly. When I pulled away, he looked at me surprised, "_That_ was a kiss." He quickly pecked me on the lips, causing me to blush.

"Yes, yes it was." The song ended and everyone clapped. Erie leaned over and whispered in my ear, "How would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him with wide eyes as I noticed a flash of pink get on stage, "I would love to, Erie." He smiled as he kissed me again.

"Excuse me!" Mel's voice rang in the microphone.

"Oh no," Tia whispered as she and Dennys broke their kiss.

"My cousins would like to sing a little song for you guys tonight. Please give them some encouragement!" The crowd cheered and Dennys and Erie led us up to the stage, Drew led Ruby to the stage.

"Might I ask where you got the roses from?" Ruby asked with a smirk on her face. Tia and I blushed.

"Our boyfriends," I said with a smirk, "Might I ask where you got that hickey from?"

"He left a mark! I told him not to-" She paused in mid-sentence and glared at me. I laughed as the music started and we each grabbed a mic and waited for our parts:

* * *

Baby one more time by Britney Spears

Ruby:

Oh baby, baby. Oh baby, baby.

Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That somethin' wasn't right?

Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're outta sight

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now  
Oh because

All:

My loneliness is killin' me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

Tia:

Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Now, boy you got me blinded

I bet you baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do, no  
It's not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now  
Oh because

All:

My loneliness is killin' me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

Melody:

Oh baby baby, oh baby baby  
Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go

I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe?  
That you will be here and give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Thorne:

My loneliness is killin' me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe?  
That you will be here and give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

* * *

The crowd cheered, of course.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing like that, Tia." Ruby was in awe as we exited the stage, where we were greeted by our "boyfriends".

"Oh Thorne, you're rose fell out," Erie's hand searched my hair, slightly caressing it. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"There it is, see?" I turned my head in the direction he was pointing at, but when I turned back to him to ask what his problem was, he was now holding out a lavender rose.

"The color speaks for itself," he put this rose behind my ear. I have a feeling it didn't fall out in the first place, but he's _so_ romantic.

"Yes, yes I am," Erie smirked at me as he kissed me once again. I admit, he's going overboard with the kissing, but he's good at it. Wait, what am I saying, my dad's watching. And my mom. I gasped as I broke the kiss and looked at my parents. My mom was smiling and my dad was shaking his head.

"I am _so_ grounded. Unless my dad didn't see that. Even your parents saw that." I looked over at Layla and Nabu, but they just smiled and nodded their heads, yay, I'm approved of!

"Let him see, I'm the one who gets the reward though," he kissed me again, deeply and lovingly. Now _this_ is what I call a real celebration.

* * *

**I viewers, this story will end with the last chapter which is next. I had so much fun writing this story.**

**bye**

**winxluv**


	20. 12 years later

**This is the last chapter of this story! I'm really sad to see it go, but I'm happy that so many people like it.**

**This chapter will end with the song, so don't keep scrolling down :)**

* * *

**12 years later**

_Thorne's POV_

Today is the day I'm going to take Rosie to visit her grandparents. Erie and I were getting ready to go visit my parents. When I turned 18, we finally got married and my dad and uncles finally gave my cousins, brother and me the gift of no age. I still looked 18, and because Erie and I were in love, they gave him, Drew, Rivet, and Dennys the gift of no age as well.

"Rosie, let's go, the portal will leave without you!" Erie joked as he yelled to our 8 year old daughter. Rosie's little feet ran as quick as they could through the portal. I laughed as Erie picked a flower from our rose garden and put it in my hair like he always did to remind us of our first kiss.

"Let's go, my dad has never met Rosie and'll probably not be happy with a random little girl in his house."

We both walked through the portal to see Rosie running around with Uncle Gantlos' hat on her head. He was chasing her of course, but she inherited the super speed from my blood.

"Rosie, give it!" I demanded as Rosie quickly ran over to Erie and me and I took the hat off her head, it sort of covered her eyes. Uncle Gantlos walked over to me as Aunt Tecna, Musa, and Bloom walked in along with my mom. Uncle Duman came in laughing along with Uncle Ogron and my dad.

"H-Hi Uncle Gantlos," I said as I handed him his hat and Rosie hid behind Erie, who picked her up and laughed.

"Good to see you again, Thorne. Just keep _that_ one away from my hat." He hugged me as I noticed familiar figures walk into the room as well.

"You know you're half an hour late right?" Melody asked smugly as she smirked.

"Same old Melody," I said as Tia and Dennys came into sight with D.J. He ran over to Rosie and gave her a big hug, lifting her off the ground.

"D.J!" Rosie screamed with happiness. They _were_ cousins since Tia and I married twins. So technically, Tia and I were sisters for real this time.

"Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?" Dennys asked me and I laughed as I hugged him. We had just seen him, Tia, and D.J yesterday, so of course he as trying to joke about it.

"Mel!" Melody and I hugged each other. I hadn't seen her for a month. "Hi Christian." I waved to her 5 year old son and he waved back.

"Oh so now _I_ don't get a hi?" I shook my head and smiled as I hugged Ruby. She and Drew actually had twins. Diamond and Danny were a handful, I should know. They asked me to babysit when they went out for their anniversary. They were both 6, so Rosie was the oldest.

"Mommy, he won't give me my hat back!" I turned around to see Rosie jumping up and down trying to get Uncle Gantlos' hat again. He looked down at her and smirked, he was just standing their looking down at her.

"For the last time, it's _my_ hat. Not yours," he said as D.J tried to lift her up, but she was still a foot shorter. He was strong for a 7 year old.

"Mom, dad," they both hugged me at the same time. I saw everyone here, "Let me count: Mel, _Rivet_, Chris, Tia, Dennys, D.J, Ruby, Drew, Diamond, and Danny." I looked at my uncles and they smirked as I took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to say all of your names: my uncles, my aunts, my mom, and my dad. There." Melody laughed at me as Rosie came running up to me.

"Mommy, where's Uncle Leif?" I didn't tell her that Leif was in the Magic Dimension ruling over Linphea with his wife, Lina. He is the oldest after all. Actually, all of our brothers were ruling over their planets. We had all helped Aunt Bloom defrost Sparks, so Wick is ruling over it.

"He's not going to make it today sweetie. I'll take you to see him Saturday."

"But today's Wednesday," she whined.

"I know, now go play with Uncle Gantlos," she smiled as she jumped on his back and he shook his head and exhaled.

"Giddy up horsey!"

"I am _not_ a horse," Rosie pouted, "but your Uncle Duman is." Rosie smiled and looked at Uncle Duman. His eyes widened as she ran up to him and jumped on his back instead.

"Does she ever tire out?" Uncle Duman asked me. I smiled.

"Nope, I had to spell her to go to sleep last night." Dennys picked her up and laughed.

"Whose my favorite niece?"

"I'm your _only_ niece, Uncle Dennys," Rosie giggled as Dennys tickled her and put her down.

"Ooh! Mommy! Mommy!" Chris pulled at Mel's tank top and she looked down at him as Rivet picked him up, "Can you and your cousins sing that one song that you always sang before you went to bed?" My eyes widened as Mel nervously laughed.

"Sweetie, I don't think we should right now...in front of everybody." Melody whispered the last part. Aunt Musa spoke up.

"Well, I think it would be great to here all four of you sing. Seeing that we never heard you as children," Melody groaned at her mom and looked at Ruby hopefully.

"Why did you sing anyways, Melody?" Uncle Duman said as he ruffled her hair, "It's not like you."

"One, mom is the fairy of _music_, so I _had_ to learn how to sing. Two, it was to remind ourselves that no matter what, we'll always come back home to our families and be safe."

"Don't say anything, dad," Tia said as Uncle Gantlos opened his mouth. He closed it, "We only did this so that we could remind ourselves that we're still needed back at home with our families. No matter how annoying they are." Tia quickly snatched off his hat and threw it to Rosie and she ran away.

And by ran away, I meant to me, "Pick me up." I rolled my eyes as I picked her up, "Please mommy! Sing the song!"

Tia and I looked at each other and back to our kids, "We'll only do it if you convince Auntie Melody and Ruby to sing it too." Uncle Gantlos took back his hat as Rosie and D.J ran to Mel and Ruby.

"Please please _please_!" They all said together in unison.

"Now you see what it was like when we had to take care of you, Ruby," Uncle Ogron said as Aunt Bloom hit him and glared.

"PLEASE!"

"Alright, alright, just stop!" Mel and Ruby said in unison. All four of us sighed as we all started off, "But you have to be quiet." They all nodded as their fathers picked them off the ground. Mel started to play her guitar as I sang.

* * *

Thorne:

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go.

And all those shadows almost killed the light.

I remember you said don't leave me here alone

but all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight.

Thorne & Ruby:

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Ruby:

Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone.

Ruby & Tia:

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Tia + All:

Ooooh, ooooh.

Aah, aah.

Ooooh, ooooh.

Aah, oh aah.

Melody & Tia:

Just close your eyes, you'll be all right.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Oooooh, oooooh (6x)

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my story and favorited it. Thank you for people who added me and my story to there alert lists. I had a great time making this story.**

_**Honestly though, which teenager did you like the best? (poll on profile)**_

**thnx for everything!**

**winxluv**


End file.
